<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐌𝐑. 𝐓𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐁𝐋𝐄 ⇢ 𝑺. 𝑻𝑬𝑵𝑫𝑶𝑼 by CLASSYRBF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485362">𝐌𝐑. 𝐓𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐁𝐋𝐄 ⇢ 𝑺. 𝑻𝑬𝑵𝑫𝑶𝑼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLASSYRBF/pseuds/CLASSYRBF'>CLASSYRBF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Praise Kink, fem reader - Freeform, tendou - Freeform, tendou satori - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLASSYRBF/pseuds/CLASSYRBF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝𝐈 𝐃𝐎𝐍𝐓 𝐍𝐄𝐄𝐃 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑 𝐇𝐄𝐋𝐏.❞</p><p> </p><p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀<br/>⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀              𝑴𝑹. 𝑻𝑹𝑶𝑼𝑩𝑳𝑬<br/>⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀                 ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀<br/>⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀<br/>⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ 𝖨𝗇 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝖼𝗁 𝗒/𝗇 𝗆𝖾𝖾𝗍𝗌 𝖳𝖾𝗇𝖽𝗈𝗎<br/>⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀   𝖺𝗍 𝖺 𝖻𝖺𝖽 𝗉𝗈𝗂𝗇𝗍 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇 𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗅𝗂𝖿𝖾<br/>⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀</p><p> </p><p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧<br/>⠀ ⠀ ⠀.・゜゜・　　・゜゜・．｡･ ･　　･ﾟﾟ･｡</p><p>↝Tendou x fem reader!<br/>↝Angst<br/>↝Fluff<br/>↝Smut<br/>↝18+ characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1 ♱</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, where are all the drinks?" You looked up from your phone seeing a drunken girl standing in front of you. Her eyes were half lidded and she was slouch over, holding a red solo cup in her hand. You pointed at the counter top behind her. She burped and walked towards the drinks. </p><p>You looked down back at your phone as loud house party music blared through the house. Almost every person from the district was here, drinking, doing drugs, or just dancing and having fun. You absolutely hated parties, you don't like big crowds, you hate the loud music especially if it wasn't your genre.</p><p>Your friend simply dragged you here because you need to "get out the house." She didn't even stay beside you she was most likely off on the dance floor shaking her ass on some guy. The kitchen was the most quietest place you could find, secluded from everyone else besides the few that came in for their refills.</p><p>"Yo, I got this new shit we should try out." You looked up again seeing a group of tall boys walk into the kitchen, the one with red spiky hair caught your eye. "What is it?" He asked his friend. You decided to just mind your business and keep scrolling through your phone.</p><p>"It's xans." The walked over to the counter, the boy dumped the pills out. You sneakily looked up, noticing that they all were taking them. "Yo, Tendou chill out man. Just take half, these shits are strong." </p><p>"I'm fine." He swallowed the pill. They all laughed with each other as they walked out the kitchen and back into the main area.</p><p>It was getting boring at this point so you just texted your friend that you were going home. You jumped down from the island and started walking into the main area, a strong whiff of sweat and alcohol hitting your nose. "Excuse me. Excuse me." You pushed your way through the crowd to make it to the front door.</p><p>You walked out the door, closing it behind you. You took in the fresh air and sighed, zipping up your jacket. "Shit." You looked to your right seeing a boy throwing up over the railing. It was the boy with red hair. "Hey, are you okay?" </p><p>He wiped his mouth and looked up at you, giving a thumbs up. You walked over to him noticing the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. "You look sick." You reached into you pocket grabbing a small handkerchief and wiping his forehead. "Please don't vomit all over me." You slightly laughed while continuing to wipe the sweat away.</p><p>"I just drank too much and did some uh-" </p><p>"Some drugs. I saw you in the kitchen earlier." You continued to wipe the sweat off his face. "Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, not really knowing what to say. "You really shouldn't do that." You finished wiping his face and looked up at him, he was extremely tall and lanky. </p><p>"You don't say." He said in a sarcastic tone making you roll your eyes. His hands clasped over his mouth. "Turn the other way!" You pushed him back towards the railing as he vomited again. You looked away and rubbed his back slowly. "Where are your friends?" He grabbed the handkerchief and wiped his mouth.</p><p>"Somewhere in there doing drugs and drinking." He sighed. You turned to look back at the door of the house and slowly nodded. "Well, I'm y/n." You reached out your hand before realizing he probably had vomit on it.</p><p>"Actually, elbow to elbow." You put your elbow up to him, he did the same. "Satori Tendou, you can just call me Tendou though." You both smiled at each as your elbow touched. "If you want, you can rest at my place. Your friends will probably be here until dawn."</p><p>"I'd like that." A small smile forming on his lips. "Well then let's go, Tendou."</p><p>━━━━━</p><p>"Thanks for this." Tendou laid down on the couch as you placed a bucket beside him. "No problem, just don't throw up on my couch." You patted him on his shoulder before walking towards the kitchen to grab him some water. </p><p>"Stay hydrated." You shook the bottle of water at him before he grabbed it. "Always." He clicked his tongue and threw up finger guns at you. "Goodnight, Tendou." You waved at him as you walked off to your room. "Night, y/n."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 2 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're so fucking lucky!" Your best friend Sango groaned as your name popped up on the gaming screen. "I win!" You threw your arms up in victory and laughed in her face. She placed the toy gun back in the holder as you both grabbed your bags off the floor.</p><p>"You're just ass at the game." You nudged her as she walked beside you, getting her keys from her bag. "Fuck you." She laughed, walking through the doors of the arcade.</p><p>It was a chilly night out, a cold breeze hitting your exposed skin as you walked to the car. She unlocked the car, you hoping into the passenger side as she started the car, waiting for it to warm up a bit.</p><p>"I had a fun night." You scrolled through the pictures you and her took, posting them on social media and closing your phone. "Me, too except that I lost all the games!" She wined, pulling out the parking lot and driving down the street.</p><p> You laughed at her as you laid your head against the window, slightly exhausted from waking up super early today. "So what'd your mom say about you moving?" You looked at Sango as she drove, her eyes glued to the road. "She said it was fine." She shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>You hummed in response and kept your eyes on the sidewalk. It was a quiet night, no one seemed to be out and about anywhere. You noticed that someone was walking on the side of the street without a jacket. "Wait, Sango slow down." She slowly stepped on the breaks as you came closer to the person.</p><p>You noticed who it was. "Tendou?" You hopped out the car running up to him. He turned around to you, shuddering and sweating. His eyes hung low and were dark. He reeked of alcohol. "Y/n?" He shakily asked. Something was wrong with him. </p><p>You grabbed his hand, carefully walking him to the car. You opened the back door, helping Tendou in. "Y/n, what the fuck?" Sango turned around in her seat. "Shut up, I know him. Just take me home." You hopped in the backseat with Tendou.</p><p>He didn't look well at all. Why was he out here by himself without a jacket? What was wrong with him? "Tendou are you okay?" You grabbed his face, he couldn't even look at you straight. He groaned, trying to move his head around.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Sango looked in the rear view mirror. "I don't fucking know." You looked back at Tendou who still had sweat pouring down his face, his whole body was soaked.</p><p>━━━━</p><p>"Thank you, Sango." You shut the car door as you held Tendou, walking up to your apartment. "Y/n..." Tendou groaned. "It's me." You unlocked the door and helped Tendou in, kicking the door closed with your foot. </p><p>Tendou began gagging, making you panic. "Bathroom!" You yelled, dragging him to the toilet. Tendou lifted the seat and spewed his guts out in the toilet. What the hell was happening? It was similar to when you met him at the party, but worse. </p><p>"Tendou, what happened?" You gave him a wet rag to wipe his mouth with. He didn't say anything but flushed the toilet. "That's okay, you don't have to tell me. Can I help you, though?" He nodded at you and sat on the edge of tub, slouching over. You grabbed a clean, wet rag and gently lifted his chin.</p><p>You wiped the sweat off carefully. "You should take a shower. I have some extra shorts for you but I don't have a shirt." You smiled at him, throwing the rag to the floor. </p><p>You turned the hot water on and grabbed the extra clothes and towel for him. "There you go." Tendou nodded at you as you shut the door.</p><p>━━━━</p><p>The door to the bathroom finally opened, revealing Tendou. He was only wearing the shorts you gave him. His hair was wet and shaggy. His body was slim, lanky and pale. "You feeling better?" You smiled at him and he nodded. He was so silent and calm now.</p><p>You stood to your feet and walked towards the bathroom before you felt Tendou grip your wrist. "Thank you, really." You looked up at him and nodded. "You can sleep in my room tonight," you pointed to a door. "It's that room." He let go of you and walked into the room, closing the door. </p><p>You sighed to yourself and walked into the bathroom, grabbing his clothes. You picked up his jeans feeling something in his pocket. Reaching in, you pulled out an almost empty pill bottle. A gasp left your lips as you read the label, "Xanax". </p><p>A million thoughts were running through your mind right now. Was he an addict? Was he carrying these for a friend? You pieced everything together. The night at the party, the way you found him on the street. "No..." You opened up the bottle of pills and flushed them down the toilet. </p><p>"Y/n, what're you doing?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 3 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/n, what're you doing?" You jumped at the sound of Tendou's voice, immediately turning around. You hid the pill bottle behind your back and looked up at him. "I was just throwing some cleaner in the toilet, ya know, since your threw up earlier." You smiled at him.</p><p>Tendo looked angry in a way, his nostrils flaring and his chest heaving up and down. A wave of intimidation washed over your body, making you feel threatened. His long arm snatched your wrist, revealing the empty orange pill bottle. His eyes widened as he looked at you.  "Where are they?"</p><p>"Tendou I-" "I SAID WHERE ARE THEY?" He yelled loudly causing you to flinch, his grip tightening. You let out a small whimper, the bottle dropping at his feet. Fear made tears fall down your cheeks. </p><p>Tendous expression faded as his eyes scanned you, looking at his hand around your wrist to looking at your crying face. His hand slowly unlatched from you. You quickly pulled away from him, stepping farther back into the bathroom. "Y/n I-" Tendou reached for you.</p><p>You flinched as his body made the slightest movement. "Oh no, I fucked up. No. No. I fucked up bad." He pulled at his hair, his voice began breaking. His eyes swelled tears as he tried to conceal his sobs. "You fucking monster!" He yelled at himself, hitting himself in the head. </p><p>Quiet sobs left his lips as he gripped onto his hair. "I'm sorry! I'm a monster!" He cried out, falling to his knees and began hitting himself again. "Tendou..." You quietly said staring at him in shock.</p><p>"I hurt you!" He sobbed, looking at the floor. Your body slowly moved towards him, your eyes never leaving the sight in front of you. "Tendou." You said a little louder this time.</p><p>"I didn't mean to! It was the drugs!" You grabbed his wrists, stopping him from hitting himself. "Hey, hey. Look at me, Tendou." He slowly looked up at you, the tears and the light making his eyes glisten. He softly cried, looking at you. </p><p>His arms latched around your waist, his head resting on your stomach. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You hate me now." He cried, hugging you tightly. Your arms slowly wrapped around his head, stroking his hair. "I'm right here. It's okay. I'm okay." You comforted him as you felt him clutch onto your shirt.</p><p>You only knew Tendou for about a week but what just happened made you feel like you knew him for years. You wanted to help him, you knew that he was addicted to drugs. Watching him break down in front of you broke your heart. </p><p>"Y/n, I need help." You continued to stroke his hair, leaning against the sink. "I'm here to help, don't worry. Let's try and rest for now." Tendou slowly rose to his feet, looking down at you. "I'm sorry." </p><p>You both began walking to your room, Tendou laying on the bed. "Don't leave," He grabbed your arm. "Being alone like this makes me scared." You nodded at him and slowly crawled into the bed.</p><p>His lanky arms, wrapped around your waist as his head rested on your stomach. Your threw the covers over the both of you as you played with his hair. His body sunk into you as his breathing slowed down.</p><p>"I swear I'm going to help you, Tendou."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 4 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes slowly opened as the sun from the outside crowded your room. Gaining your vision back, the bed was empty and the house was quiet. You began to fill with panic as you couldn't find Tendou anywhere. "Tendou?" You called throughout the house.</p><p>Ever since last night you were worried for him even more. His shoes and clothes were gone and he left nothing behind, at least that's what you thought. You walked up to the fridge noticing a note. "I'm sorry about yesterday" he had written his phone number on a piece of paper.</p><p>It never dawned upon you that you didn't even have this dudes phone number yet he's been inside of your house twice already. You ripped the paper off the fridge and ran to your phone, immediately dialing the number. "Please pick up." You hoped that you could talk to him, ask him to stay for a couple nights.</p><p>The phone began to rang and it rang and no one picked up. You sighed and decided to text him to let him know it was you. The sun soon faded from your room as the sky began to fill with dark gray clouds. Not too long after rain started beating down in your window as light thunder rumbled in the sky. </p><p>You sat up in your bed looking at the phone, deciding whether or not you should call him again. "Fuck it." You redialed his number and it rang for minute until he finally picked up. "Who's this?" It was Tendou but he sounded tired and groggy. "Hey Tendou, it's y/n. You left your number on my fridge." </p><p>"Oh, yeah. What do you want?" You taken aback by the way he was speaking to you. He sounded so mean and careless. "Do you think we-"</p><p>"Ayo Tendou, did you fuck her yet?" You heard guys laughing in the background. Tendou laughed too as if you weren't there. "Never mind." You quickly hung up the phone and threw it beside you. A wave of sudden anger washed over you as you replayed what his friend said in the back. Did they know about you? Was his plan to just fuck?</p><p>But he poured out his feelings to you last night. Told you he needed help and he was sorry for what happened. His friends were bad influences, no wonder why he was into drugs and drinking. You still wanted to help him but you knew it was going to take an immense amount of time.</p><p>You were hungry and decided you wanted to get some takeout for today, you didn't feel like cooking. You threw on your coat, shoes and grabbed your umbrella heading out the door. As you walked the pulled splashed beneath your feet and the ran hit your umbrella. </p><p>You stuffed your hands in your pockets, making your way down the street to your favorite takeout place. A group of guys that were laughing loudly caught your attention. You let out a small gasp as you noticed it was Tendou and his friends. You immediately looked back down and moved over to the side, making way for them. </p><p>"Y/n?" You slowly looked up to see Tendou standing there in front of you. "Is this the girl you plan to fuck? She doesn't look like the type to throw it back." One of them laughed causing everyone else to erupt into a fit of laughter. You glanced away from them as you grew embarrassed. "Yo chill man."</p><p>"I gotta go. It was nice seeing you." You pushed past them and continued your way down the street, still slightly upset and embarrassed. "Why the fuck would you say that?" You heard one of them mumble.</p><p>You walked into the takeout store and began ordering your desired food. "Is that all?" The lady asked you. Your eyes scanned the menu once more. "Can I get the egg rolls too? Thank you." You smiled at her as she walked to the kitchen and began preparing for food. </p><p>You sat there for a few minutes scrolling through your phone before the lady called for your name. You sat up and grabbed the bag of food from her and paid her the money. "Thank you so much." You walked outside with your umbrella in one hand and your food in the other. </p><p>"Hey y/n, can I talk to you?" You looked up to see Tendou again but this time he was by himself. "Were you waiting for me?" You asked, furrowing your eyebrows. He slowly nodded and looked away from you, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"What is it?" You asked as he stood before you. "I wanted to apologize for my friends." He nervously chuckled at you. You were somewhat angry and embarrassed but you're not afraid to call him out. "Tendou, if that's all you think of when it comes to me then that makes me feel like a piece of shit." You walked past him and began heading home. You felt him grab onto your wrist. "No, I swear I don't think that." </p><p>"The way you laughed at their joke said otherwise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 5 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, who was that guys from a few days ago? Ya know, the one you dragged into my car." Sango took a sip from her mug as she arched a brow at you. "Friend." You quickly looked at her before going back to your phone. "Do you like him?"</p><p>Your eyes widened and you slowly turned your head to Sango who had a smirk on her face. "He's cute but I don't have feelings for him. He's trouble." You scrunched up your face and let out a disappointed sigh. "Mr. Trouble sounds like fun." She winked.</p><p>You shook your head at her. "He's a nice guy but he's just going through some stuff at the moment." Sango furrowed her eye down in confusion. "Like what?" She asked. You were pretty sure that you were the only one who knew Tendou had an addiction to drugs and alcohol so you didn't wanna spread his personal life.</p><p>"Just stressed with his job." You lied and gave Sango a small smile. Thank goodness she believed you, usually she could tell when you're lying to her. "Hello?" Sango answered her phone and sat up from the couch. </p><p>You haven't spoken to Tendou in a few days. You were pretty mad about what his friends said to you and how he didn't defend you. Although, that wasn't important towards you anymore. You were more worried about his state right now and what he was doing. </p><p>In your heart you were hoping he wasn't passed out somewhere high on pills and drunk. Seeing him in that state scares you. Not only because of he's capable of but how he reacts after. You checked the time realizing you had to head to work. "Hey Sango, I gotta go babes." You walked over to her and hugged her. She waved bye as you walked out the door.</p><p>━━━━</p><p>You pushed open the door to the coffee shop, walking to the back room to get your apron on and clock in. "Y/n!" Your manager greeted you with a smile. "Hi, Claire." You smiled back. She was a short middle aged women with black hair, although a few hairs were turning grey. She always greeted you with a smile or hug, she was just a very welcoming person. To you she was like a great aunt.</p><p>"Thank goodness you're back. Tobio has been messing up orders all week." She laughed, shaking her head in disappointment. You laughed with her as you tied your apron around your waist. "You're finally back, you weirdo." You looked up to see Tobio  standing there in the doorway. "Shut up, you big grump. At least I know how to make coffee. You're luck Claire didn't fire you." You teased him making him scoff.</p><p>"Okay, okay. Stop it you two. I swear you both argue like an old couple." You and Tobio made a disgusted face at each one another. The bell sounded off in the store, meaning a customer walked in. "I'll make the coffee. Just take the order, Kageyama." You knew he hated when you called him by his last name but it was fun seeing him angry.</p><p>"Iced coffee with cream and sugar, please!" You heard Tobio call out to you. You began brewing the coffee. You poured the coffee into a plastic cup, pouring cream and adding the sugar. You added a cupful of ice and stirred it around, making sure everything was evenly distributed.</p><p>You placed a lid on top and poked a straw. "Here's your iced coffee." You placed it on pick up counter and looked up only to see Tendou. He wasn't alone though, he was holding hands with some girl. "Y/n! I didn't know you worked here." Tendou smiled at you. "Yeah! It's nice to see you." You smiled back.</p><p>"This is my girlfriend, Akira." She gave you a small wave and you gave her a small smile. "Tendou, can we go now?" She looked up him and rolled her eyes. They both walked out. Did he always have a girlfriend? You don't remember him ever mentioning her. You felt so dirty for even sleeping in the same bed as him. </p><p>You both were holding each other so close. Does she know about his addiction? Does she even know he does drugs? "Y/n!" Tobio's voice snapped you out of your thoughts, seeing he was waving his hand in front of your face. "You alright?" Claire walked up to to you and rubbed your shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah. I just zoned out for a bit." You laughed it off and walked towards the back to sit down. "I don't understand you, Tendou." You muttered to yourself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 6 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just call him up. Maybe it's a misunderstanding." Sango shrugged at you. You looked around the cafe and then back at her as if she was dumb. "Sango, he literally said this my girlfriend." You mocked Tendou's voice. She sighed and rolled her eyes trying to make you feel better about the situation.</p><p>"This all happened last week?" She asked and you nodded. "And he hasn't texted or called you since?" You also nodded. "Well," Sango placed her hands on the table and looked directly into your eyes, "maybe he was already talking to her before you guys met."</p><p>The bell to the cafe opened, Sango eyes widened. She slapped your arm several times. "What?" You asked annoyed and turned around. Tendou was here again. "Hide me, bitch." You yelled in a whisper. Sango panicked and grabbed your head, slamming it on the table.</p><p>"What the fuck, Sango!" You screamed. "I panicked! Sorry!" She covered her mouth in shock. You rubbed your forehead while wincing in pain. "Y/n?" You heard Tendou call out making you cringe.</p><p>You stood up in your seat and turned towards him. "Hey, Tendou!" You said cheerfully, waving at him and giving a bright smile. "Baby!" The girl came barging in with a smile on her face.</p><p>Your smile immediately dropped as you saw her. She clung onto his arm and held onto him. "Hey." He kissed her making you turn away in respect of their privacy. Sango fake gagged and rolled her eyes causing you to laugh. "Hey do you think you can get me a latte instead of sitting around?" The girl asked.</p><p>"If your eyes worked properly you'd see that I'm not working today. If you were smart, you'd walk up to the register to order in the first place. Watch your attitude when it comes to me." you brushed past her and walked over to register where Tobio was. "Get this rude bitch a latte." </p><p>━━━━</p><p>It was late at night now and you he to walk back home from the cafe. Tobio couldn't give you a ride and Claire wasn't there today. Sango had to leave early because she was late for work. You stayed in the cafe with Tobio until his shift was over. Now, you were walking the empty streets.</p><p>It was a quiet night, only a few cars passing by every few minutes. You didn't mind the quiet though since it always allowed you to relax and have time to yourself. A cool breeze hit your skin causing you to hug yourself as a slight shiver was sent up your spine. "Damn." You muttered to yourself.</p><p>You knew you should've brought a thicker jacket or an extra sweater just in case. In the distance you saw two people standing under the streetlight, one leaning against the car. Then you head muffled yelling from the other person. It seemed like they were arguing.</p><p>Not wanting to intrude their privacy, you decided to walk on the other side of the street and mind your business. "Fuck you! I told you to buy it from him and you didn't!" The girl yelled at the guy.</p><p>As you got closer you realized it was Tendou and his girlfriend, a slight gasp leaving your lips. "I told you he sold all of it, Akira. What more could I do?" Tendou sounded annoyed and bored. You slowly walked by, eavesdropping on their convo. "You gotta get it Tendou," she latched onto his arm and stared up at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>"If you do, I swear I'll get you xans. I know a guy who sells them." Your heart cracked hearing she was bribing Tendou with drugs. "You promise?" Tendou asked her. "Only if you get what I need first." She sighed. "Akira I told you I can't." </p><p>"You're a monster, Tendou!" She slapped him across his face causing you to jump up. It reminded you of that night in your bathroom. You had enough already. "Akira!" You called out while storming across the street. She turned to you with anger in her eyes. "If it isn't the bitch her—" You landed a punch right on her nose.</p><p>She fell back onto the floor, groaning in pain. "What the fuck!" She screamed as blood poured into her hands. "You're a sick, manipulative, abusive cunt." You spat at her. Everything in you wanted to beat her ass right now. "Tendou, do something!" She whined and she stood to her feet.</p><p>Tendou just looked at you dumbfounded. "We should go, Akira." He grabbed her wrist and helped her into the passenger side. "Are you serious, Tendou?" You looked at him as if he was crazy. He was too blind to see that she was only using him. "It was nice to see you again y/n, but I gotta go." He gave you a fake smile before walking around to the divers side and hopping in.</p><p>The car drove off down the dimly lit street, leaving you there alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 7 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You jammed out to your playlist as you cooked breakfast for yourself. Hopping on your feet and twirling around the the kitchen, you were having the most fun by yourself. You hummed to the music while scrambling the eggs in the pan and the bacon sizzling write beside you.</p><p>Today started as a good day and you were happy that yoy finally were able to spend time alone and take time from yourself, especially with what happened with Tendou. That stupid ass bitch of a girlfriend he has. She pisses you off to your core, it's unexplainable.</p><p>It made you sad knowing she only was with him for the drugs. He genuinely seems like a nice boy once you get to no him. You wondered if she's ever seen the side of him, the side that breaks down and degrades himself for what he's done. Your heart clenched at the memory, all you wanted was to hold him and help him. </p><p>"All done." You smiled as you turned off the fire and poured your eggs onto the plate with your bacon. Just as you were about to dig in, you got a phone call, Sango. "Hey, bestie." She excitedly greeted you. "Hi, Sango." You smiled as you placed a piece of egg into your mouth.</p><p>"So I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party Oikawa is throwing tonight?" She eagerly waited for your answer. "Sorry Sango, but I just want to relax for today. I've been so busy with work all week and I just wanna rest." You sighed and bit a piece of bacon. </p><p>"No that's fine! I'll talk to you later, love you! Mwah!" She hung up the phone. You were glad she was understanding unlike other best friends you had. They would always pressure you into doing things you were against and overall were bad influences.</p><p>You ate your breakfast as you watched YouTube videos of people gaming. Whenever you watched it, it was always like a mini movie and always deemed entertaining. Your smile faded as Tendou's caller ID popped up on your screen. "Hello?" </p><p>"Y-y/n, can I please come o-over." He sniffled as he let out a shaky breath. "Yeah!" You said immediately, worried something bad happened to him. "T-thank you." You heard him sob. What the hell happened? Tendou hung up the phone as you eagerly waiting for a knock on your door. Minutes passed with nothing but your video playing.</p><p>Your eyes darted to the door as you heard the knock, quickly standing to your feet you rushed towards the door and unlocked it. Tendou looked tired, his eyes were red and puffy, his frame was slouched over. Dried tears stained his cheeks. "Come in, come in." He slowly walked in as you closed the door. </p><p>"You okay, Ten-woah!" His wrapped his long and lanky arms around your body, engulfing you in a hug. You were taken aback at first but hugged him back eventually. "You're okay, everything is gonna be okay." You reassured him as you rubbed his back in large circles.</p><p>He pulled away from the hug and wiped his tears. You looked down, noticing his lip was bleeding. "Your lip." You reached up and lightly grazed your thumb over it, earning a wince from him. "She...hit me." Tendou muttered. "Excuse me?" You had to make sure you were hearing those words correctly. "She hit me because I refused to get her drugs." Tendou's voice cracked as he began to cry again.</p><p>You guided him towards the kitchen table and sat him down in a chair, bringing his head into your chest and holding him. He relaxed in your arms, quietly crying. "I'm sorry that happened. If you want, you can stay here." Tendou immediately nodded his head yes while looking up at you.</p><p>"Are you hungry? I can make you something." He nodded again as you walked into the kitchen area, grabbing a wet rag. You wiped the blood of his lip gently, not wanting to hurt him. All you felt was anger towards his girlfriend now. If the bitch doesn't get her way she starts hitting others, pathetic.</p><p>"Thank you." Tendou's voice was raspy and quiet. "It's okay." You threw the rag on the counter and grabbed eggs from the fridge, beginning to cook them in the pan. "Im sorry for my friends and ignoring you. You're a really generous person but—"</p><p>"But what?" You turned to Tendou with a arched brow. Tendou sat up and walked over to you. With every step he towered over you. "I can't explain it with words but maybe this'll help." Tendou breathed out. "What—"</p><p>He leaned in and kissed you gently, his hands resting on either side of your face. Though you were shocked, you found yourself kissing back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 8 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both of you pulled away from the kiss, shocked with each other's actions. Tendou didn't expect you to kiss him back, he thought you'd push him or get upset. "I'm sorry." Tendou blurted out, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>"It's okay." You gave him a reassuring smile as you turned around and continued to cook breakfast for him until it was done. Does Tendou like you? He kissed you while he had a girlfriend, but honestly she wasn't really his girlfriend. She's a huge bitch that needs to be put in her place.</p><p>Tendou silently ate at the table while you sat across from him and scrolled through your phone. "Tendou, do you have a crush on me?" He looked up from his plate with a confused expression and stopped eating. "What?"</p><p>"A crush. Do you like me? Is that why you kissed me?" Tendou gulped, visibly surprised at the question for some reason. You didn't want to make the situation more awkward so you simply just didn't ask again. "I mean, yes. You're so kind to me even when we first met. You didn't see me as different when I had a breakdown. I guess I never felt that type of  kindness before." </p><p>Hearing him speak twisted and hurt your heart. He was just misunderstood and looking for help in all the wrong places. "Then do you know that you're girlfriend is using you for drugs? She's not good for you." Tendou poked at the eggs with his chopsticks and didn't make eye contact. "She's just like me, though. I wanna try and help her." He frowned.</p><p>Akira had Tendou wrapped around her finger, each time she would bribe him with drugs if he did something for her. It was sick. You clenched your fist together so tightly, you were sure your nails almost started seeping into the skin of your palm. "She doesn't want help. She's using you and only making your addiction worse." You sighed in frustration. Tendou furrowed his eyebrows, seeming to grow angry with what you said. "You don't know shit!"</p><p>You flinched at his sudden yelling, making you stand up from your seat. "Excuse me? She hits you, Tendou! Do you not remember when I was just wiping blood off your lip a few minutes ago? How you called me crying? Are you serious right now?" You slightly shouted at him. Tendou grabbed his things and began stomping towards the door. "Fuck you, y/n. I thought you'd help." He slammed the door in your face, leaving you there in shock.</p><p>You were lost at what to do now. If you tried to chase after him it'd probably lead to more arguments and yelling or him ignoring you. "So much for saying you like me." You plopped down in your chair and sulked in your thoughts.</p><p>━━━━</p><p>You walked out the door, in hopes to find Tendou roaming around somewhere. Even if he was mad at you and you were upset with him, he wasn't going back to Kira. You got a text from Sango as you leaned against the brick wall of building, taking a break from walking all over town. "I see tendou and his girlfriend ew" she snapped a picture of them sitting on a couch, it looked like they were at a house party. "Where is that?" You sent, waiting for her response. </p><p>Once she gave you the address you hauled ass towards the house, you knew this would happen. Your legs carried you as fast as they could, hearing the loud muffled music from outside the house. You just opened the door, not caring to knock. Your eyes darted around, scanning the room for the fall red haired boy as everyone was dancing on each other or doing other shit you didn't care for.</p><p>That's when your eyes locked onto him, you could immediately tell he was gone. "Fucking hell." You sighed and pushed your way through the crowd of people. Akira was sitting there, kissing up on a guy while Tendou just sat there out his fucking mind. "Akira!" You screamed, causing her to turn her head.</p><p>"Oh, you." She rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. "What'd you do to Tendou?" You walked over to him, seeing he was just starting at the ceiling with a slight smile on his face. "He's fine. You're being over dramatic. Stop being such a nosey bitch." She giggled. Trying your best not to beat her ass on this couch, you focused your attention on Tendou. "Tendou, can you hear me?" You waved you hand in front of his face, staring down at him with concern. </p><p>"I said he's fine!" Akira snatched your arm causing you to push her off you. "Don't start with me bitch. You abuse Tendou and use him for drugs! You've got him wrapped around your finger like a little puppet, dumb bitch!" The party went semi quiet as you started yelling at her. "Do something about it then." She shrugged.</p><p>You took that as an invitation and punched her in the nose again making her fall back onto the couch. Everyone around you gasped in shock. Akira stood back up and tried pushing you to the floor, but failed at her attempt. You grabbed her hair and began dragging her across the floor, punching her in the face as she tried to kick and pry you off. Eventually letting her go, you tossed her against the wall and stared down at her. "Try and touch me or Tendou again and I'll make sure your ass is in a ditch." You huffed</p><p>Everyone started screaming in excitement, taunting the situation and jumping around while recording the whole thing. You walked back over to Tendou and helped him off the couch, letting him use your shoulder as support. "Y/n," Sango yelled, running over to you, "I'll give you both a ride." She helped you carry Tendou out the house and down the stairs.</p><p>You stared at Tendou in sadness, wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead with your sleeve. "Just hang in there."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 9 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sango helped you up the stairs of your apartment while you tried to keep Tendou steady on his feet. "He's gone." Sang stared at Tendou's limp and carefree figure. "I know. I have no clue what the fuck she gave him." You grunted as you carried Tendou towards your bathroom. "Do you want me stay?" Sango sighed.</p><p>"No thanks, once he wakes up I need to have a talk with him." You stared at Tendou as he sat against the tub on the bathroom floor. "Got ya. Call me if anything." Sango walked out, leaving your apartment. </p><p>You looked back at Tendou with a sad expression. You grabbed a washcloth and wet it under the sink before gently wiping the sweat off his forehead. Tendou let out a low groan and lazily moved his head to the side. "It's me, y/n." You looked at him.</p><p>"Y/n..." He mumbled, slurring over your name. You sighed and continued to clean him up. You decided to help him out of his jacket since it was already pretty warm in the apartment and was most likely making him more hot. </p><p>Tendou groaned again as you walked out the bathroom to put his jacket up at the front door. Your phone vibrated in your pocket, seeing Sango texted you. "Is he alright?" She asked. "Yeah, he just needs some water and rest." You replied before placing your phone back in your pocket. </p><p>You turned around as you heard footsteps approaching you, Tendou's groggily walking towards you while holding onto the wall for stability. "Tendou, get back in the bathroom. What are you doing?" You walked over to him and gently grabbed his waist, turning him around. "I thought you left me." </p><p>You stopped to look at him, seeing a few tears drop from his eyes. "I'm right here." You gave his a reassuring smile and walked him back towards the bathroom. "Do you remember what Akira gave you?" You looked at Tendou as you sat him down on top of the toilet. He shook his head no. "That's okay, I'll find out myself."</p><p>You began gently wiping Tendou's face with the rag again while he just stared at you with low eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier today. I shouldn't have got mad at you. And about the kiss—"</p><p>"Tendou, just forget about the whole thing. I understand, it was just a spur of the moment type thing and there's no feelings involved." You cleared your throat and threw the rag down on the sink counter. Tendou sulked, hanging his head low. </p><p>It kind of made you sad the kiss didn't mean anything, but at the same time you weren't going to become a rebound for him because of the bullshit with Akira. Tendou is aware she is a complete bitch, he just doesn't know how to tell her no because she retaliates by abusing and manipulating him. </p><p>Of course you were going to help him with his addiction, but no feelings should be attached. He's just your friend and your just his. "How about we head to bed, yeah?" You smiled at Tendou and grabbed his hand, leading him towards your bedroom. </p><p>"Can you sleep in here with me tonight?" Tendou looked at you. "Oh um, sure." You nodded. Tendou began slowly lifting his shirt off his head, throwing it to the floor. "Do you mind if I take my jeans off? I don't like sleeping in them, it's uncomfortable." He looked at you. "It's okay." You turned away from him, letting him have his privacy.</p><p>"Thanks." Tendou began unbuckling his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, kicking them off his feet and to the floor where his shirt was. You walked over towards the bed and crawled under the blankets, hugging them close to you.</p><p>The bed dipped beside you, feeling Tendou crawling in and under the blanket. You were surprised when you felt his arm wrap around you and his head, snuggle into you. Even though it wasn't the first time something like this has happened, you still had to get used to it. His long legs wrapped around yours as he cuddled you and held you close. </p><p>With hesitation, you wrapped your arms around him, stroking his hair as he tried to sleep. His skin was as cold as ice but soon began to warm up the longer he held onto you. This boy was special. You see happiness within him, but you also see a history of sadness. </p><p>He just wanted to feel included in life, be accepted. That's why he was always at parties and trying to act tough around his friends. Why was that though? It's almost like he's never been shown affection from another person without having to give something in return. It broke you.</p><p>It was obvious the drugs helped him cope and he was clearly addicted to them. He's addicted to them so bad that he gets angry if he can't have any. Then, he feels regret, hits himself and calls himself these foul names. You've never seen anything like it before. </p><p>He was fully aware of his addiction. He even asked you for help and even tried to fight off Akira when it came to drugs. He was trying his best, but eventually gave into the temptation. </p><p>But he's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay because you're going to help in anyway that you possibly can. If it means sending him to rehab, then you have to do it. </p><p>It's so fucked up to see him when he's strung out on drugs. So high he doesn't even know what's going on. You continued to stroke his hair, holding him close to you before you fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 10 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You awoke with the sun shining right in your eyes and the birds chirping outside your window. To your surprise, Tendou was still here. His arms tucked under the pillow as a small pool of drool cornered at his mouth. You smiled and sat up from the bed, walking out and heading to the kitchen for some food.</p><p>You decided to make extra since Tendou was going to be staying here with you for a few until he figured out what he'd be doing with himself. At this point, you knew Akira had no real feelings for Tendou. She was just another person in his life to help make things worse for him. It irritated you to your core as too much of a bitch she was.</p><p>You cracked an egg over the pan, letting the egg cook with the butter. You didn't know how Tendou liked his eggs cooked so you just scrambled them and hoped for the best. You were still a bit tired from how late you were up last night. Helping Tendou once again. </p><p>"Y/n?" You turned around to see Tendou groggily walking over to you, only with his shirt and boxers on. He scratched his head while he yawned and plopped down in the chair at the kitchen table. "Morning." You smiled and grabbed his plate of food, setting it in front of him. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry right now." </p><p>"Oh that's okay, I'll just eat it." You grabbed the bowl and dragged it across the table towards you. "How are you feeling?" You asked Tendou. He groaned and laid his head down on the table. "Still tired, and full of regrets." </p><p>"Do you remember last night?" You plop and piece of egg into your mouth, chewing on it as you waited for an answer. "Sadly, yeah," He sighed. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this whole thing. I should've listened to you about Akira." Tendou frowned.</p><p>You felt bad for him. You knew he genuinely liked her and had feelings for her, but she played him like any other game. "If you want what's best for you, then you know what you have to do." You leaned over towards Tendou and grabbed his hands, delicately holding them. "I know, I know." </p><p>"You're deserve better than her. You deserve to finally be happy and free from your addiction. She's only adding fuel to the fire, Tendou." He stared down table as you spoke. His hands squeezed yours lightly as you continued to hold them. Tendou looked up at you.</p><p>He sadness seemed to radiate off him as your gaze locked with his. "You're right, I do deserve better." He gave a small smile. You knew he was trying to better himself and reassure his thoughts. It wasn't that easy getting over someone you genuinely liked, you of all people should know. "Like I said yesterday, you can stay here with me for a few." </p><p>Tendou nodded at you kind gesture and slowly slid his hands away from yours. "Something has been on my mind recently and I don't know how to tell you." Tendou blurted out. "What is it?" You leaned back into your chair and arched a brow, genuinely curious as to what he had to say.</p><p>"That kiss yesterday...I meant it. It wasn't a spur of the moment type thing. You just told me I deserve better and to be honest with you...I think that better is you, y/n." You looked at Tendou with slightly widened eyes. Does he really mean that? "Tendou I—"</p><p>"I like you, y/n. I know you're thinking that I must be crazy cause of what I feel for Akira, but the more I'm around you the more I realize that she isn't any good for me. The good part of my life was always right in front of me. Ever since the night when I met you at the party, you were there. A complete stranger coming to my rescue rather than my friends."</p><p>A smile creeped across your face as Tendou continued to blabber on. You stood to your feet and walked over to him, cupping his face in your hands. He stopped talking and looked up at you with wide eyes. "Tendou, I like you too." A huge, goofy smile creeped on his face. "You don't hate me?" </p><p>"Of course not! Now stop talking." You leaned in and kissed him in order to shut him up. "Y/n?" Tendou paused for a few seconds, looking away from you and then back at you. "Will you be my girlfriend?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 11 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Will you be my girlfriend?" Tendou stared up at you, his eyes holding so much emotion. Nervousness was written all over his face as you looked down at him. "Are you serious?" You asked. "It's fine if you say no. I'm sorry for asking, I'm so stupid—"</p><p>You kissed Tendou passionately, sharing a moment between the two of you. You cupped the side of his face as you continued to kiss him and climb onto his lap, straddling him. Tendou's hands gripped your waist as he deepened the kiss between you two before pulling away.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled, making you smile. "It is a yes." You smiled, cupping his face. Out of everything that has happened between the two of you, you didn't expect this outcome. Being his girlfriend, you knew it would come with troubles. But you were willing to push through for him as long as he wanted to get better for himself too. </p><p>You couldn't take care of someone that didn't want to get better, and you were hoping Tendou wanted to change his life. After what happened last night and the way you found him, it made you angry and sad. The way he was so high he barely even recognized that it was you helping him.</p><p>In the back of your mind, Akira was the problem. You didn't know where Tendou's addiction began, but you did know that Akira was adding to it. She was a problem and Tendou was finally able to see it. He was finally able to push through all the things that were blinding him and realize that he deserves better. </p><p>In the back of Tendou's mind, you were the only one he truly cared for. Someone he truly looked up to and looked after. He wanted to be like you. Helping people without wanting anything in return. He'll never forget the night you two first met at the party. From the moment you two laid eyes on each other, you were willing to help him.</p><p>Even though he was a complete mess, you were willing to help him. He admired you in a way and couldn't help but fall for that part of you. Your personality and overall bravery and mindset were something he always wanted. He wanted to do better, but he knew it was going to be hard for him. Maybe having you by his side to guide him will be the right thing. The right decision that he never gets to make in his life.</p><p>It didn't feel like the two of you belonged together. Yet, here you both were, together. "I don't think you understand how happy I am." Tendou chuckled, smiling brightly at you. You gave a small smile, finally seeing a smile on his face. It's an emotion and expression that you rarely ever got to see from him and seeing it now truly warmed your heart. </p><p>You could tell under all his problems, he was a truly happy and giddy person. You wanted to bring that out of him more. You wanted him to turn back into his old self before the addiction started. "I like your smile." You giggled, wrapping your arms around him and holding him tightly. "I like your smile too!" He laughed, hugging you tighter. </p><p>You let out a sigh of relief, hearing the joy in his voice. His laugh is like music to your ears after all the bad days you two had. "Please stay with me like this. I don't wanna let go of you." Tendou whispered in your ear, clenching onto your shirt tightly and holding you close to him. </p><p>You could tell he was getting emotional again. He finally had someone willing to stay by his side, someone he could call his. He hasn't felt like this in a long time. He hasn't felt like this since high school. The familiar feeling filled the hole in his heart. "I won't, as long as you don't let go of me either." You whispered back, slightly smiling to yourself. </p><p>Both of you just sat in silence for a while, embracing each other's presence. Tendou was going to try his best, he had to try his best, for you. He knew he had to do it for himself too, but if he didn't have you then what was the point anymore? You were the light of his life. Something he had to cherish forever. He was hoping that you felt the same.</p><p>“I’ll help you, Tendou.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 12 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After falling asleep from the little "session" you had with Tendou, you had to get up for work. Of course you didn't want to leave him here on his own, but you had to go to work our else you would get a warning from your manager. </p><p>You grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge, trying to hydrate yourself before you went in for your shift at the cafe. You had your work uniform on and you were finally feeling ready to go. </p><p>You decided that you wanted to call Sango and see if she could drop you off, you hated walking to work because it always used up all your energy and made you even more tired than you were before. "Hey, Sango." You smiled as she answered the phone. You are trying not to be too loud considering Tendou was still sleeping. "Hi babes, what's up?" She asked.</p><p>"Do you have time to drop me off at work?" You asked, tapping your finger on the counter while you waited for her answer. "Yeah, I'll be there in about five minutes." You celebrated in silence knowing you didn't have to go on that dreadful walk. "Thank you, see you soon." You hung up the phone, sliding it into your back pocket.</p><p>"Baby?" You were surprised to hear Tendous voice, especially when he just called you a pet name. You didn't expect him to be awake, but here he was groggily walking towards you. His hair was all messy, his frame slouched over as his shirt loosely fitted around his body. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as you walked over to him. "Hi." You hugged him before kissing his cheek. </p><p>"Why you all dressed?" He furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at your work uniform. He clearly was still half asleep which made it even funnier to see him so dazed and tired. "I have to go to work today. Do you think you'll be okay by yourself?" You grabbed his hand, intertwining your fingers with his. "Yeah, but do you really have to go?" He pouted, hugging you tightly.</p><p>"Yes, Tendou." You chuckled causing him to let out a sad sigh. "How about when I come back, we order some nice takeout and watch a movie?" You smiled at him, moving the hair from his face. He nodded with sleepy eyes and small smile. "Alright, I gotta go now. See you later." Tendou pouted even more now as you pulled away from the hug and walked out the door. </p><p>You made your way down the stairs quickly, Sango's car parked in front of the apartment as she blasted her music. You playfully rolled your eyes and hopped into the car. "Turn it down!" You laughed, grabbing the volume dial between two fingers and turning it down. Sango laughed at you before reaching over the arm rest and hugging you. "How's Tendou doing?" She asked, obviously concerned for his well-being.</p><p>"Well um, he's my boyfriend now and like we kind of already had sex." You blurted out, hoping Sango didn't catch that last part. Her eyes widened as she gripped the steering wheel. "Y/n, you little whore!" She laughed. You shook your head at her and looked down at your hands. "I like him, Sango. I don't know I just do." </p><p>"In all seriousness, I'm happy for you." She grabbed your hand and held it tightly, giving you the brightest smile. "Let's take your ass to work." </p><p>━━━━</p><p>"I need a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream!" You called out to Tobio as he began brewing the hot drink. You handed the customer back their change as they sat down at one of the empty tables. The cafe was extremely busy today, but you didn't mind because you were always happy to see new and old faces. Some people have been coming here for so long that you remember their order by heart.</p><p>"Hot chocolate for Amanda!" Tobio called out, sliding the cup on the pick up counter. Both of you sighed in exhaustion, finally tending to the last customer of the day. "So y/n, what do you plan of doing today?" Tobio leaned against the counter, looking at you while you wiped off the work station. "Go home, eat, watch a movie. What about you?" You asked.</p><p>"Most likely the same, also I need to catch up on school work." He groaned. "Oh right, I forgot that you're a third year at Karasuno." You smiled at him and he slowly nodded. "You two are free to go home if you'd like." Claire walked in from the back room, standing in the door way with he arms crossed. "Thank you, Claire." You took off your apron and handed it to her, as she always takes both of your aprons at the end of your shift and washes them at home. "I'll see you two soon." She hugged the both of you. "Bye."</p><p>━━━━</p><p>You walked up the steps to your apartment, finally happy that you were home and able to lay down in your own bed after being on your feet all day. You noticed the door was slightly cracked open, the light from the kitchen shining through into the hallway. "What the fuck?" You whispered, pushing open the door. You walked into the house, Tendou nowhere in sight.</p><p>"Just pop one." A faint female voice could be heard through the house. You recognized it, immediately throwing your stuff down and stopping your way over towards the bathroom. You pushed open the door, seeing Tendou and Akira standing there. Your eyes darted to the sink, multiple bottles of pills and a small baggie laying on the sink. "Y/n?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 13 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/n?" Tendou breathed out. Your eyes could only focus on the contents that were laid out on the sink. The small baggie with white powder. The familiar orange pill bottles. "Hi, y/n." Your eyes darted over to where Akira was, she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She gave a small wave with a sick smile on her face.</p><p>You ran over to her and tackled her, both of you falling into the bathtub. "I guess me beating your ass last time wasn't enough!" You yelled, punching her in mouth. "Y/n!" Tendou yelled, trying to pull you off her. "Get off of me!" You accidentally hit Tendou in his face causing him to fall back towards the floor. </p><p>You gasped, never meaning to hit him. You pushed yourself off of Akira and ran over to Tendou who was holding his mouth, a bit of blood on his lip. "Tendou, I didn't mean to hit you." You say in disbelief. "Look who's the abuser now!" </p><p>You stood to your feet and turned around on your heel, Akira standing herself up from the tub. "Touch me bitch, I dare you." You taunted her. She just looked at you, malicious intent hidden behind her eyes. "Get your sick ass out of my house!" You yelled in her face. Akira launched at you, grabbing your shoulders and threw you against the way. You kneed her in her stomach and punched her again. She stumbled back, regaining her balance while holding her stomach.</p><p>You turned to the sink and grabbed the drugs, tossing them at her. "Take your shit too, you raggedy bitch!" The drugs fell to her feet, Akira looking down at them. "Y/n, stop!" Tendou yelled, trying to diffuse the situation. "Listen to your boyfriend, y/n." Akira smirked, wiping the blood from her lip. </p><p>Without hesitation you punched Akira in her throat, causing her to violently cough. "Shut up for fucks sake!" You grabbed her by her hair, leading her towards the front door. "Stay the fuck away from him." You ordered her. "Funny you say that when he's the one who called me over." She looked up, smiling at you before you slammed the door in her face.</p><p>You let out an aggravated sigh before walking back towards the bathroom to see Tendou sitting against the bathroom wall, hugging his knees up to his chest. He was silently crying, trying to hide his emotions. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He kept repeating aloud, yelling through his tears. You knew he only called Akira over for drugs, but you didn't think he would stoop that low. </p><p>"I ruined everything!" He sobbed, trying to catch his breath. You just stared at him with a stoic expression, not showing him any emotion. As much as you wanted to tell him it was okay, you couldn't because it wasn't. You couldn't baby him anymore or else he just takes advantage of it. Tendou got on his knees, clinging onto your shirt.</p><p>"I messed up, I know I did!" He sobbed into your shirt. You didn't hug him back, you didn't comfort him, you just looked down at him with disappointment. You looked away from him, staring at the drugs scattered across the bathroom tile. "Baby, please look at me!" Tendou begged, tugging on your shirt. You were angry, sad, and disgusted. </p><p>Seeing him act this way hurt you to your core. You tried to hold back your tears but one slipped from your eye, falling down your face. "I can get better! I know I can! I didn't mean to make you cry! I just don't know what to do!" He continued to sob, his tears absorbing into your shirt. "Talk to me, please!"</p><p>"You need to deal with your consequences." You looked at him for a quick second before trying to pry his hands off your shirt. "No, no!" He fought back, holding onto you tighter. "Tendou, get off!" You yelled, grabbing his arms and throwing them off of you.</p><p>He just quietly sobbed to himself as you walked past him, grabbing the drugs off the floor. "Is this what you wanted?" You turned towards Tendou holding the drugs in your hands. Tendou looks at you and shakes his head no. "Then why did you do it?" You asked. </p><p>Tendou just sat there, looking at you. "I don't know, I just couldn't help myself." He softly mumbled, wiping away his tears. "You let her in my house, Tendou. You were about to do drugs in my house. I don't know how to help you help you anymore besides putting you in a rehab center." </p><p>Tendou looked at you with a surprised expression, shaking his head no. "Please don't." He begged, pleading with you as much as he could in order to change your mind. "We have to do something." You told him. "I don't wanna go, I'll be stuck there." </p><p>"That's the point. They help you with your addiction." You lifted up the toilet lid, opening the bottle of pills and small baggie. You poured the contents into the toilet before flushing it. "You have to get better or else this what will keep happening. You have to understand." You threw the empty bottles and bag away before kneeling down to Tendou.</p><p>"Look at me." You gently grabbed his face, tears stained his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy, his hair and clothes a mess. You wiped his eyes with your sleeve, being soft with him. You knew his mind was in a fragile state right now. "This doesn't mean I forgive you, you'll have to earn my forgiveness."</p><p>Tendou sniffled, grabbing your wrist and cuddling his cheek into your palm. He closed his eyes as you continued to wipe away his tears. "I understand." His voice was cracked and broken from all the crying and yelling. "I'm being serious, I'm only giving you one more chance." </p><p>Tendou nodded again, his eyes still closed. You stopped wiping away his tears and just looked at his frail figure, his head resting in your hand. "You're a real pain in my ass." You cupped his face, placing a small kiss on his lips before cuddling him into your chest. "I know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 14 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was four in the morning now. You couldn't sleep. The only sound in you pitch black room was Tendou's small snores and him shuffling around in bed. Your mind has been racing ever since what happened a few hours ago. The whole thing with Akira and the drugs. Tendou's cries and screams as he begged and apologized. What were you supposed to do?</p><p>You didn't whether or not you should believe him. You can't watch over him while your away, that's the thing. Now that this has happened, it's like your trust has been broken. You care for him, you really do, but you don't know what to do anymore. You know if he stops doing drugs he's gonna go through major withdrawal, something you wouldn't want to go through yourself if you ever became an addict. </p><p>You couldn't see yourself doing drugs, but you've seen Tendou do them and you seen how badly it affects him. Your eyes stung as tears filled them, silently crying to yourself. You weren't sad, but frustrated and angry. You sniffles and wiped your tears away, looking at Tendous sleeping figure. </p><p>His arms and legs sprawled out across the bed, his face mushed up against the pillow and the blanket halfway off his body. You sighed, getting up from the bed and quietly walking out the room, closing the door behind you. You walked across the hall, flicking on the bathroom light, looking at yourself in the mirror before turning on the sink. </p><p>You splashed your face with cold water a few times before turning the sink off and drying your face with a small towel. You shut the light off and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips out the cabinet and walked towards the couch, plopping yourself down and watching some tv. </p><p>Tendou shuffled in his sleep, moving around and groaning. He stretched his hand out, trying to feel where you were, but to his surprise your weren't there. He sat up seeing the empty spot on your bed and the door completely closed. "Baby?" Tendou got out of bed, trying not to trip over his own feet as he was still halfway tired. "No, you didn't leave me, right?" He muttered to himself, trying to find the door handle.</p><p>He grew nervous, fumbling with the door handle before eventually opening the door. He saw the bathroom light was off and grew even more scared. That's when he heard the faint sound of the tv. He walked into the living room, seeing you sitting alone. </p><p>You turned around to see him standing there with a worried look on his face. "Did I wake you up?" You put the bag of chips down and looked at him with furrowed brows. He shook his head no, walking over to you. He didn't say a word to you, he just pushed the chips aside and laid down on the couch, resting his head on your lap. "What's wrong?" You looked down at him as he stared up at you.</p><p>"You weren't in the room and I got scared. Why did you leave? Are you still mad at me?" He traced small patterns on your skin as he waited for an answer. "I'm just a little stressed, sorry I worried you." You ran your hands through his hair, smiling down at him. "I'm sorry again." He apologized.</p><p>You shook your head and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Try and sleep." You told him. "You try and sleep first. You've been awake all night." He felt bad for causing you this much stress and worry to the point you couldn't sleep. He felt guilt. "Okay, fine." </p><p>"Can I hold you instead?" Tendou asked, sitting up and looking at you. You nodded at him as he positioned himself on the couch. You laid down in his lap, closing your eyes. Tendou's hand caressed your face and stomach as he admired you, taking in all your beauty. A small smile spreading across his face as you snuggled into him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 15 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you think he'll change?" Sango asked as she rested against the couch. You just looked at her with a sad expression, shrugging your shoulders. She let out a sigh a placed her cup of tea down on the table in front of her. "You have to do something, y/n. I know it's hard because how he can get, but it's for the best." She pursed her lips together and tilted her head.</p><p>You knew she was right. You had to get Tendou actual help, you couldn't just keep him locked up in your apartment. He had to actually go to a rehab center if he wants to fight his addiction. "He's been going through withdrawal the last few days, vomiting everywhere and can barely keep any food down." You ran your hands down your face, trying so hard to make a decision. "You have to get him help. You have to talk to him."</p><p>━━━━</p><p>"Tendou, I'm home!" You shut the door, throwing your jacket off and tossing your keys onto the counter. Sounds of gagging and retching came from the bathroom as you walked down the hall. You slowly opened the bathroom door seeing him hunched over the toilet. A frown grew on your face seeing how much more skinny he has become in such a small amount of time.</p><p>You leaned against the doorway as Tendou stood straight up, flushing the toilet. He looked at you with sad eyes before walking towards the sink and brushing it teeth and washing his hands. "How are you feeling?" You asked, rubbing his back. "Like shit." </p><p>"Go lay down and I'll get you some crackers and water." You walked out the bathroom, heading to the kitchen. If you were going to talk to him about going to rehab center, it has to be now. You couldn't keep brushing it off anymore. You grabbed the water from the fridge along with some saltine crackers, hoping that they would at least help him get some food in his system. He's dehydrated enough. </p><p>Why were you so afraid to talk to him? Were you afraid he'd get mad and lash out? You took a deep breath, walking into the room seeing Tendou laying on his side. "Hey, I need to talk to you." You walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He took the crackers and water from your hands, thanking you in a soft tired voice. "It's about rehab." </p><p>"Y/n, not right now." Tendou sighed. "Tendou no, we need to talk about this. I've already signed you up to go and be admitted. All you have to do is show up." You rubbed your hands together. "What!?" Tendou sat up, looking at you with wide eyes.</p><p>"They said they'll take you in. They're going to help you, Tendou. I can't keep you here locked up, I can't help you in way I want to because I'm not a professional, but those people are. Just think about it, how much different your life would be." You were truly sad and heartbroken, trying to be strong for him but you weren't strong for yourself. "I don't need your help. I don't need your pity."</p><p>"You know you do! I'm the only one you can come to for help and you know that, otherwise you'd be in some crack house with Akira and her whacked out friends! I care about you Tendou, for fucks sake you're my boyfriend!" Tears began to swell your eyes, not being able to hold back your emotions anymore. It just built up and released.</p><p>Tendou looked at you slightly surprised, standing to his feet. You wiped your eyes, trying to hold back your tears but they just kept coming out like water from a faucet. "But if you want your life to be the way it is and you don't wanna change for yourself," you looked up at him, "then we're done, for good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 16 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But if you want your life to be the way it is and you don't wanna change for yourself," you looked up at him, "then we're done, for good." You stared up at Tendou with sad eyes while he just looked at with shocked ones. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't speak for some reason. It was almost like he was stuck. You just quietly wiped your tears and stood to your feet. "Choose. You have a day."</p><p>You walked out the room and closed the door behind you before you walked into the bathroom. You flicked the light on, staring at your exhausted face and expression in the mirror while you leaned against the counter. Everything just happened so fast. Too fast. Thinking over everything you know realize you should have admitted him before you both got into a relationship.</p><p>But would he have listened to you at that time? You let out a sigh and turned the sink on, letting the cold water one while your fingers traced over your tired eyes. Your dark circles and eye bags become way more evident with the lack of sleep you've been getting lately. You shook your head and cupped your head, letting the water pool into your palms before splashing it on your face.</p><p>The water dripped from your face and onto your shirt as you took the cold feeling the water gave compared to the hot tears that were on your face just a minute ago. You became startled when you heard a small knock on the door. "Y/n, open up please." Tendou spoke. You scoffed and looked down towards the running water. </p><p>"Please open the door, I'm sorry." Tendou knocked again. Your hand slowly reached from the lock on the door, twisting it slowly. Tendou grabbed the door handle and twisted it, pushing the door open slowly to see you in front of the sink. "Y/n?" He stood in the doorway. You lifted your head and looked at him through the mirror, not saying a word. "I'm sorry for lashing out on you."</p><p>You turned away from him and grabbed a small towel off the rack, drying your face. "You're not actually going to leave me, right?" Tendou's voice cracked causing you to stop in place. You didn't say anything to him, but you listened. "I want to change, I really do, but it's just so hard and I fuck up every time." Tendou sighed, trying to hold back his tears.</p><p>"Then that's why you need to go to rehab, Tendou. It's right there in front of you, waiting. So please choose, that way I know what to do and don't have to be left waiting. I wasn't joking when I said I'm only giving you one more chance." You turned to look at him.</p><p>Tendou slouched over and leaned against the wall, holding his head in his hands. "If I do go, I can't see you as much. You, the person who was willing to help since the beginning. I feel like I'm losing you each day." </p><p>"And I feel like I'm losing you each day. Do you know how I much I worry about you? That if you don't try and help yourself and be better that I'll find out one day you're dead? It scares me." You spoke in a soft voice, too tired to yell or even slightly raise your voice. Tendou slowly raised his head and looked at you. "I'm giving you one day to-"</p><p>"I'll go," He spoke, staring straight into your eyes, "if it means I could stay with your forever and help myself, I'll go." He took a deep breath and clenched his fists. It was a hard commitment to make, especially for him. But when he sees your broken and exhausted eyes staring at him, he can't help but to think this is his doing. "Are you serious?" You said breathlessly, in a slight state of shock. </p><p>"Yes." Tendou nodded. You dropped the towel from your hand and walked over to him, cupping his face in your hands. A small smile spread across your face after finally hearing those words leave his lips. Tendou's eyes filled with tears, some slipping and falling down his cheek. You instantly wiped them away with the pad of thumbs. "Why are you crying?"</p><p>You placed a sweet and small kiss on his lips as he continued to softly cry. You just let out a small sight as you wiped away more of his tears. "Because for once I finally made the right decision."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 17 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I bought you some new clothes to pack with you for your stay.” You walked up to Tendou holding a couple pairs of shirts and a few pants. “Thanks.” He softly spoke with barely any emotion in his voice.</p><p>He slowly grabbed the clothes from your hands and placed them down on the bed as a long sigh left his lips. You could tell he didn’t want to go but he was anyway. “You leave tomorrow, so you better finish packing tonight.” You smiled at him, rubbing his arm in a comforting way as he folded and gathered his belongings. </p><p>Tendou brought his hand up to his face before he sniffled, closing the and zipping up the suitcase. “Baby, don’t cry please.” You frowned, moving the suitcase out of your way and sitting him down the bed as you stood before him. Tendou let out soft cries while he wiped his eyes. “I hate this.” His voice cracked.</p><p>You didn’t have any words to say to him. You knew him leaving you was going to impact him extremely hard, it was already taking affect and he hasn’t even left yet. Your hands cupped his warm face and forced his gaze to meet yours. “I’ll visit you every couples of weeks.” You leaned down and kissed both of his cheeks before kissing his lips. </p><p>He held back his tears as he looked at you with his sad eyes and fragile expression. He brought his hands up to your wrists, holding them while his thumb caressed your knuckles. “I want to see to every day though.” He spoke.</p><p>You took a deep breath in before exhaling. Tendou leaving was going to be just as hard for you. You grew accustomed to him staying here. You grew to his goofy personality and funny jokes. You waited every morning to see his tall and lanky figure walk into the kitchen while you were making breakfast.</p><p>You loved hearing his little snores while he slept and how he would cuddle you without you asking. You loved when he gave you small kisses and hugged you while you both cuddled on the couch or in bed. You wish you could see him every day but the rehab center only allows visits every couple of weeks.</p><p>Tendou just rested his head on your chest, hugging your waist as he took in this moment to be with you and hold you. You were his safe place, someone he could trust with his entire heart. He only wanted the best for you and to care for you unconditionally. “Do you hate me?” He asked, hugging you tighter.</p><p>“Why would I be mad at you?” You ran your fingers through his red hair, trying to calm him down and keep him reassured. “Because of how many times I messed up and how I argued with you and caused you so much problems.” He spoke truthfully.</p><p>Tendou was aware of what he has caused whether it was because of the drugs or Akira. He was sorry and regretful no matter how many times he would apologize, he just felt like it wasn’t enough. He still doesn’t believe you fully accepted him for who he is and he’s scared. “I don’t hate you, baby. Look at me,” Tendou lifted his head from your chest and looked at you, “I care about you so much.” </p><p>A small smile formed on Tendou’s face as he heard those words leave your mouth. If only he could stay with you and be with you without going to rehab. “Are you serious?” He quietly asked under his breath, almost as if he was shocked. “Of course I do. You should know by now.” You caressed his cheek, placing a small kiss on his forehead. </p><p>“Before I leave tomorrow morning, I wanna do one last thing with you.” Tendou cleared his throat like he was nervous. “What is it?” You furrowed your eyebrows. Tendou pulled you down to him and kissed your lips passionately while guiding you down on the bed.</p><p>You were caught by surprise but kissed him back anyway. He pulled away from the kiss and stared into your eyes before speaking. You already knew what he wanted. He wanted to fuck you, but passionately. One last time before he left. “I already know what you’re going to say.” You smiled at him. “Will you let me?” He breathlessly asked. “Yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 18 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮:<br/>Smut </p><p>Tendou quickly pulled your shirt over your head, lowering his head and kissing your neck. You let out a soft whimper, running your hands down his back. His hands ran down your chest, exploring your bare skin before his hand softly cupped your breast. You bit your lip, tugging on his hair and bringing his face to yours. </p><p>You both greedily kissed each other's lips, his hand moving from your breast down to your stomach. His fingers gliding along your skin until he reached the hem of your shorts. You deepened the kiss, his hands slipping under your shorts and underwear. </p><p>His fingers ran up your slit, spreading your lips so it was easier for him to rub your clit. Your back slightly arched off the bed as his the tips of his fingers began circling your clit. You moaned into the kiss before Tendou pulled away, looking into your eyes. </p><p>He quickly removed his hand from your pants, yanking off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. He pulled down his pants, taking them off and also tossing them to the side. He stared down at you, admiring your figure.</p><p>His hands rubbed your inner thighs, grabbing them and pulling your body closer to him. You watched as he lowered himself between your legs, throwing them over his shoulders. "Keep your legs spread for me, baby." Tendou said in a soft voice. You nodded at him.</p><p>Tendou stared up at you as he latched his mouth onto your clit, lightly sucking on it. "Ah!" You softly moaned, watching as he ate you out. Tendou grabbed your hands, holding them and interlocking your fingers with his. Your body squirmed at the pleasure you were feeling.</p><p>His tongue, circled around your clit, stimulating the most sensitive area. Your toes curled and you held his hand tighter, little whimpers escaping your lips. "You look so beautiful." Tendou praised before dipping back in between your legs. He gave your clit a small kiss, slowly trailing his tongue up and down your slit.</p><p>"Fuck." You tossed your head back into the pillow, letting the pleasure take over your mind. Tendou let out a low groan as he continued to eat you out, his only focus being you. You let out a muffled whimper, biting your lip to conceal your moans. Your back arched off the bed, feeling, Tendou continuously flick his tongue over your clit repeatedly. </p><p>You bucked your hips into his mouth, feeing the pleasure building up and driving you towards your orgasm. Tendou let go of one of your hands and grabbed your thigh, trying to keep your legs open and still. </p><p>Your fingers clenched onto the loose sheets on the bed as your moans grew louder. Tendou watched you in awe as you began to ride out your orgasm, tasting you on his tongue. "Ah, Tendou." You moaned out, your hand running through his hair before gripping it. Tendou squeezed your hand tighter, making sure you completely finished. </p><p>Your heavy breathing soon slowed down, Tendou lifting his head and quickly sitting up. He let go of your head and quickly cupped your face, kissing you slowly. His body hovered over yours, sitting in between your legs. The both of you pulled away from the kiss, heavily breathing.</p><p>Tendou grabbed both of your legs, spreading and lifting them. You placed your hands on his chest as he positioned himself. Tendou lowered himself towards you, wrapping your legs around his waist. Your arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. </p><p>"Oh my god!" You moaned, closing your eyes shut as you felt him slowly enter inside of you. Your fingers interlaced in his red hair, slightly tugging at it as he fully entered inside of you. "I love hearing you moan for me." Tendou whispered in your ear, slowly moving his hips into yours.</p><p>Your toes curled, feeling as he began to thrust into you. His strokes were slow and deep, catching you off guard from time to time whenever the head of his dick pressed up against your g-spot. "Fuck." Tendou breathed out, taking in the feeling of how wet you were.</p><p>He began to move his hips faster, his strokes becoming more quicker and deeper. You eyes rolled back from the pleasure and Tendou gently biting at your shoulder. His large hand gripped onto your waist while the other held him up for support. He turned his head towards you, pressing his forehead against yours and looking into your eyes. You stared back at him while your uncontrolled moans filled the room. </p><p>Your brought your hand up to his face, cupping his cheek. "I love you." Tendou unexpectedly said while looking at you. Your heart pounded in your chest hearing those words leave his mouth. "I love you too." Your lips attached to his, passionately kissing him. </p><p>Your body began to quiver, reaching your second orgasm. You moaned into the kiss, feeling yourself clench around Tendou and cumming around him. He quickly pulled away from the kiss, pulling out of you. His chest heaved up and down as he came onto your stomach. "Holy shit." He tossed his head back, trying to catch his breath. </p><p>He reached down and grabbed his old shirt off the floor and wiped off your stomach. "I need a shower anyways." He chuckled, tossing it back on the floor where the rest of the clothes were. </p><p>You smiled up at him, watching at he finally collected himself and lowered himself between your legs and laid his head on your chest. His arm wrapped around your waist while your played with his hair. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking up at you. "Of course I am, baby." You smiled.</p><p>"You know I really do love you, right?" He gave you a sad smile. "I love you too." You smiled back at him. His eyes seemed to light up, staring at you and wondering how he got so lucky. "I wanna stay like this forever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 19 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You got up extra early today as today was the last day Tendou was going to be with you. It was hard for you to even think about, but it was the best thing for him. "Tendou, your breakfast is ready!" You called from the kitchen, putting the bacon on his plate. </p><p>You poured him a glass of orange juice and carried the plate over to the table where you set it down at this seat. The bedroom door opened, Tendou quietly walking into the kitchen. "You look nice." You smiled at him, giving him a small kiss. "Thank you." </p><p>You grabbed his hand and led him to his seat where the food was. "Here's your orange juice." You placed it next to his plate. He smiled up at you, taking a bite of his hash brown. You pulled a chair out and sat across from him, watching as he ate. "Are you nervous?" You asked.</p><p>Tendou swallowed his food and took a deep breath. "Yeah." He nodded at you. You grabbed his hand and caressed his knuckles with the pad of your thumb. You could tell he was upset and sad. You knew he didn't want to go. "Baby look at me, it's only gonna be a few months." </p><p>"That's too long." He looked at you. "I know, but just think about the future." You smiled at him. "I know, I know." He said before he took a bite of his eggs. "Okay, I won't pester you about it anymore. I'll let you eat while I get your suitcase from the room." You pushed the chair out as you got up and pushed it back in.</p><p>Tendou watched as you walked into the room, continuing to eat his breakfast. You slowly pushed open the bedroom door, a small freak coming from the metal hinges. The suitcase was there on the bed, closed and ready to be taken with Tendou. You broke out of your daze, feeling your phone vibrate in your pocket. Sango had message you saying she would be there in five minutes to pick you guys up.</p><p>You closed your phone and walked over to the suit case, grabbing the handle and placing it down onto the wooden floor. You also grabbed Tendou's jacket as it started to get chilly outside.</p><p>With a loud sigh your threw the jacket over your shoulder and wheeled the suitcase into the kitchen. "We're leaving in five minutes." You told him, bringing the suitcase over to his side of the table. Tendou finished his last piece of food and sat up, placing his cup and plate into the kitchen sink. "Don't be so scared, okay? If anything goes wrong they'll call me." You cupped his face. </p><p>Tendou snugged into the palm of your hand, grabbing your wrist and placing a small kiss on it. You smiled at him, handing him his jacket to put on. "I don't want you getting sick." You chuckled, walking towards the door and putting your shoes on. "I don't want you getting sick either." He grabbed your jacket off the hook and handed it to you before putting his shoes on. </p><p>The suitcase was in his hand, he was ready to go. "Come on." You grabbed your keys and opened the door, Tendou walking out and down the stairs. You shut the door behind you, locking it and making sure it was secure. You could already see Sango's car outside while you walked towards the entrance of the apartment building.</p><p>"Just put in the trunk!" She called out to Tendou. He walked towards the back of the car and lifted to the trunk, lifting the suitcase and pushing it into the back of the car. You opened the back door and hopping into the seat, taking in the warm air. "Hi, Sango." You reached over and hugged her. "Hi, babes." She kissed your cheek. Tendou opened the other back door and got inside. "You both ready?" Sango asked, exchanging looks between the both of you. "Yeah." </p><p>━━━━━</p><p>Sango slowed down the car as a small house like building came into view. "Is this it?" She asked. "Yeah." You nodded, getting out the car. A short girl with black hair and glowing skin stepped outside and walked up towards you and Tendou while Sango leaned against the car.</p><p>Tendou grabbed his suitcase from the trunk and shut it, walking onto the sidewalk. "You must be Tendou Satori." She smiled, bowing. "Yes." He bowed back. "And you must be y/n." She bowed down to you. "Nice to meet you." You bowed to her before standing up straight. "I'm glad you were able to make it." She folded her hands in front of her. "Thanks." Tendou softly spoke. "My name is Yua Himiko."</p><p>You gave her a smile. A small awkward silence arose between all of you before Tendou turned to you. "I'll give you your privacy." She walked back towards the house, waiting for the two of you to say your goodbyes. Tendou let go of the suitcase and walked closer towards you, hearing a small sniffle come from him.</p><p>You eyes brimmed with tears, walking up to him and hugging him tightly. Tendou clutched onto your jacket as tears slipped from his eyes, never wanting to let you go. "I'm gonna miss you." He cried, hugging you tightly. "I'll miss you too." You voice cracked as you held back your tears. "Promise me you'll visit." Tendou sniffled. "I promise, baby." You looked up at him, cupping his face and wiping away his tears. </p><p>"I don't wanna go." He cried, looking at you. You gave him a sad smile, trying to be strong and confident in front of him. "I don't want you to go either but it's what's right for you." You spoke. Tendou let out a heavy sigh, grabbing onto your hand and holding it. </p><p>You brought his face to yours and kissed him one last time before he left. He kissed you back slowly, holding you close to him. "I love you." You whispered to him, choking back your tears. More tears slipped from his eyes while resting his forehead against yours. "I love you too." </p><p>He pulled away from the hug and looked at you before grabbing his suitcase. He waved goodbye at you, turning around and walking towards the house. Tears slipping from your eyes, watching him walk away. "How you feeling?" Sango walked up to you, rubbing your back. You immediately turned around and engulfed her in a hug, sobbing on her shoulder. "It's okay." She reassured, rubbing your back. "I want to go back to your place, I can't bare to go home if he isn't there."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 20 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sango opened her apartment door, pushing the door open while her hands rested on your back. The whole drive back you were bawling your eyes out, feeling horrible and missing Tendou. You couldn't even go back home where you would be by yourself, otherwise you would just feel too lonely and lost.</p><p>"Do you want some tea to calm you down?" Sango walked into the kitchen, searching through the cabinets for a nice mug and a packet of tea. "Sounds nice." You nodded, groggily walking into the living room and plopping yourself down on the couch. You slowly took your jacket off, laying it beside you while you leaned back into the couch.</p><p>All you wanted to do was talk to Tendou, hold him one last time, give him a kiss, go out on a date, walk through the city and get some ramen. You just wanted to do something with him. Not only were you worried about Tendou, but you were on the verge of losing your job at the coffee shop because of how much time you've been taking off.</p><p>You were built up with so much stress and worry because of Tendou. He was your main focus and always will be. It was never a bad thing that you had to look out for though, you liked being with him and getting to know more about him and his childhood. Your time off from work allowed the two of you to grow closer and you couldn't be more thankful. Now that he's gone, you could go back to your job.</p><p>But could you really go back with a mindset like this? Always thinking of Tendou and how heartbroken you were? You didn't have an answer. Hopefully getting back to work will be able to take your mind off of this whole situation for some time, maybe even until his time in rehab is complete.</p><p>"Here you go babes." Sango walked around the couch, holding two steaming cups of tea in her hand. She handed you yours, sitting down on the couch next to you. You took a small sip from your cup, letting the warm and soothing liquid run down your throat. "Your eyes are all red and puffy." Sango frowned, slightly touching under your eye. "I know." You spoke in a raspy voice.</p><p>You held the mug in both of your hands, letting the heat warm them up. "I know you're sad, but you also know it's what's best for him. He deserves to be free and happy." Sango slightly smiled, taking a sip of her tea. You nodded in agreement, looking down at your cup. You really didn't have any words to say, yet a million things were going through your head at once.</p><p>"What if something happens to him in there?" You lifted your head and looked at Sango. "Like what?" She asked, furrowing her brows. "I don't know." You mumbled, shrugging your shoulders. Of course you were overthinking the whole thing. You cared about Tendou a lot. After you seen everything he's went through and how fragile his mind was at times, it was hard for him to be alone at some points. </p><p>You were practically the only person who had ever truly cared for him and wanted him to do good in life. It's why you were so harsh on him, it's why you pushed him to go to rehab. If you won't do it, no one else will. Of course it wasn't your job to do that, but you knew Tendou wouldn't be able to do it on his own. Akira, someway somehow, would've gotten him wrapped around her finger and feed right into his habits.</p><p>"I just miss him." You frowned, trying to hold back your tears. Sango brought her hand up to your shoulder, rubbing it and trying to comfort you as best as she could in this moment. "Let it all out. You have been so strong through this whole journey with him, you deserve to express your own emotions." Sango spoke truthfully. "I know, I know." You sniffled, wiping your tears.</p><p>"It's natural for you to cry over someone you care about, especially when you're not going to see them for a while. But I promise you y/n, when that boy comes out of there he is going to love you to death for what you've done for him." She gave you smile. You chuckled, wiping your tears away. "I hope he does!" You slightly laughed, making yourself cheer up a bit. </p><p>"Would you like some time alone?" Sango asked. You nodded at her, giving her a small smile. She got up from the couch, still holding her tea in hand. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." She waved before walking off down the hall. You let out a loud sigh, hearing her door shut. </p><p>Reaching into your pocket, you pulled out you phone and placed your tea on the coffee table that sat in front of you. You unlocked your phone, clicking on your camera roll and scrolling through pictures and videos you and Tendou had together. A sad smile spread across your face as you clicked on a video from two weeks ago where both of you struggled to bake a cake from scratch. "Tendou, you have flour all over you face! Look at the camera!" You laughed, holding the phone up to him. </p><p>Tendou slowly turned his face to the camera, it completely being covered in flour. You let out a loud cackle, still holding the phone to his face. "Not funny." He slight chuckled, looking at the camera. The video ended there, leaving you reminiscing on all of your memories with him. You swiped left to the other video, a video of you and Tendou both decorating the cake. You clicked play, seeing Tendou was holding the piping bag filled with chocolate frosting.</p><p>"Hey, you know that I actually want to be a chocolatier?" He looked at you, smiling. "Awe, really?" You looked at him. "Yeah, I wanna move to Paris and be a chocolatier." He nodded, focusing his attention back on the cake. "I'll be right by your side." You kissed his cheek. "You better be." He nudged your arm before the video ended.</p><p>You choked back a sob, staring at the smile on his face. You slowly closed you eyes, tears falling down your face. You let out a shaky breath before placing your phone on coffee table and resting on the couch. You let out a small sniffle, huddling up into a ball. "I already miss you, baby."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 21 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two weeks since you sent Tendou to rehab. Eventually, you were able to go back home, but for the first week you stayed with Sango for a bit. It felt lonely in bed without him and the house always seemed too quiet. You didn't really like it, yet you had to get used to it again until Tendou was finished with rehab. "Is your shift over?" Tobio asked, poking his head into the office.</p><p>"Yeah, why?" You turned towards him, taking your apron off and placing it on the rack. "I was just wondering since there is about a hundred customers in this cafe right now." He groaned, rolling his eyes and leaning against the door frame. You chuckled at him, grabbing your jacket from your locker. "There's not a hundred customers, there's like five. You'll be fine Tobio." You shrugged, slipping on your jacket.</p><p>"Where you headed so early?" He furrowed his brows and folded his arms across his chest, asking his question out of curiosity. "Visiting my boyfriend." You smiled. "You have a boyfriend? Stop lying." Tobio laughed in your face. "Haha, very funny. I'll see you here tomorrow." You rolled your eyes, pushing past him towards the main area of the cafe.</p><p>"What's his name?" Tobio edged on, following behind you. "None of your business." You stuffed your hands into your pockets, pushing open the door with your body weight. The cold air immediately hit your cheeks, making your skin sting. You shuddered feeling the wind blow past you. "Akira, baby."</p><p>You looked to your left seeing the one and only Akira walking with one of Tendou's old friends. "Shut it." She pushed him. You just shook your head at her, knowing it was like her to do something like that. She most likely has him wrapped around her finger just like she had Tendou, you felt bad. </p><p>"Oh look who it is?" Akira looked you up and down with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm the bitch who beat your ass twice." You nodded, glancing at Tendou's friend who was standing beside her. "This is the chick Tendou left me for." She looked back at him, chewing on her gum in the most obnoxious way possible. His friend just hummed in repsonse, glaring at you.</p><p>"Where is Tendou? You got him under lock like you his mom or something?" He friend stepped up to you. "Very funny, he's getting his life together at the moment unlike the both of you. Now if you'd move, I have somewhere to be." You sarcastically smiled, pushing past the both of them and heading towards the train system. You hated using the train because you didn't like to wait in the freezing cold, but Sango was at work and you had no other form of transportation. </p><p>You were extremely excited that you finally get to see him after two weeks. Of course it hasn't been that long, but when you really care for someone it makes it seem like forever. You just wanted to give him a huge hug and never let go, it's all you wanted. You just wanted to be in his embrace again. </p><p>━━━━</p><p>You stepped off the train and once again stood in the cold weather, trying your best to stay warm. Luckily, the rehab center was only down the street from here which was beneficial for you whenever you get to visit Tendou. </p><p>Your feet carried you as fast as they could, the excitement and adrenaline making you run wild as you kept thinking about seeing Tendou. The joy you were feeling was immeasurable, even though you weren't even near him. Just the thought of him put a huge smile on your face. He made you happy. </p><p>Walking down the street, the rehab house came into view. You slowly walked up to the house, kind of nervous to knock on the door. With some hesitation, you knocked and stuffed your hand back into your pocket as you didn't want it to get cold. Behind the door, you could hear quiet talking and laughter before the locks on door began being undone. </p><p>Your foot nervously tapped on the ground before it opened, revealing Yua. "Oh, y/n how nice of you to visit. Come in!" She greeted, stepping aside with a smile. "Thank you." You breathed out, feeling relief and taking in the warm feeling of the house. "Tendou is in group therapy at the moment, come sit." She offered, gesturing her hand towards the couch. "Thank you." </p><p>You sat down, unzipping your jacket and resting your head on the back of the couch. "So, how have you been feeling about this whole thing?" She smiled, sitting across from you. "It definitely has took a toll on me too, but I know that it's a good thing for him." You nodded, folding your hands together. "Yes, of course," she agreed, "if you don't mind me asking," she paused, "you and Tendou are together, right?" She looked at you.</p><p>"Yeah." You smiled, happy to be known as his girlfriend. "Yeah, he talks about you all the time," she giggled, "but don't you think you two moved a little too fast? I mean, his addiction and the whole situation. Do you think it was right?" </p><p>You tilted your head and furrowed your eyebrows, thrown off on why she was in your business about your relationship with Tendou. A part of you grew angry on why she was even speaking about it in the first place. "Excuse me?" You asked, leaning towards her. "Y/n?"</p><p>You immediately looked up, seeing Tendou standing there with a slight expression of shock on his face, his mouth hanging open. "Surprise!" You threw your hands in the air, standing up from the couch with a huge smile on your face. "Oh my god!" Tendou breathlessly said, walking over to you and engulfing you in a hug. You immediately hugged him back, squeezing him tightly and taking in his scent. "I missed you." You smiled at him, fixing up his hair.</p><p>"I missed you too!" He said before cupping your face and kissing you. You smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "How have you been? Have they been treating you good?" You asked him, trying to make sure that he was completely safe. "I feel great besides the withdrawals that I had within the first week. I've also made new friends," he pointed behind him, "you met Yua when you brought me here. She's kind of helps run things around here."</p><p>You glanced at her as she gave you a small wave. You didn't have a problem with her before, but the comments she made about your relationship made you suspicious and on edge about her. You weren't liking it. "That's nice, baby. I'm glad you're feeling better." You softly spoke, caressing his arm. "I wanna show you my room, come on." He chuckled, clutching onto your hand and dragging you through the small house. </p><p>He pushed open the door to his room, a small bed and plain white walls with a small desk sitting beside it. "There's not much here." You looked around as you followed behind Tendou. "I know, but I still got my own room. The others have to share with each other." He sighed, plopping down on the bed. "That's nice at least." You sat next to him. "Hey, Tendou?" You grabbed his hand, holding it in yours. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Has Yua said anything about our relationship to you? Anything that may seem odd?" You looked at him. "No, why?" He shook his head at you, softly squeezing your hand. You rested your head on his shoulder, looking down at your feet just overthinking about what Yua said to you. "No reason."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 22 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝑻𝑬𝑵𝑫𝑶𝑼𝑺 𝑷𝑶𝑽:</p><p>It's been about a good two weeks since the last time y/n had visited me. Even though I've been in here for about a month now, I still haven't gotten used to being in here by myself. It feels so weird not having her around me but I know she is only doing this to help me with my journey and make myself a better person. If this all means I could be happy with her then I'll endure it.</p><p>"Tendou!" I heard my name being called from down the hall. I looked up from the picture of me and y/n, placing it back on my nightstand. Yua walked in the room with a smile on her face, seeming excited about something but I wasn't sure what. "We're having a karaoke night, wanna come?" She asked, leaning against the doorway. "No, thanks. I'm feeling a bit down."</p><p>I heard her sigh before she stepped into the room and sat next to me on the bed, making it slightly dip. She rubbed my back trying to comfort as best as she could. "I know being in rehab can get extremely boring and depressing sometimes. You miss the ones you love and overall feel like you're stuck. Am I right?" She asked. I nodded at her slowly.</p><p>The only reason why I was feeling down was because I missed y/n. I just wanted to hear her laugh and see her smile just like when she was here two weeks ago. I wondered what she was doing right now. Maybe she was at home sleeping or watching tv on the couch while eating a whole tub of ice cream. "Is it about y/n? You miss her, huh?" Yua asked, pursing her lips and looking at me.</p><p>"Yeah." I softly chuckled, looking over at the picture of me and y/n on my nightstand. "That's normal to feel that way, but don't let it affect you so much. Focus on yourself, focus on becoming better. Relationships aren't important to you at this moment." Yua spoke. I slightly furrowed my eyebrows at her words. They seemed a bit...off.</p><p>Maybe it just came out the wrong way, but it kind of reminded me of what y/n had asked me about Yua when she visited. It was something about her asking about our relationship. "What do you mean not important?" I looked at Yua, clearly confused and wanting her to elaborate more on the information. "You're in rehab to focus on getting over your addiction," Yua took a deep breath in, "do you think your relationship with y/n was only built because she was helping you with your addiction?" </p><p>I was taken back by her question, stumbling over my words and not knowing what to say. "It seems to me you met y/n while you were an addict, right?" She asked another question. "Y-yes." I hesitantly answered, giving her a weird look. "Then, do you think the only reason you're dating her is because she helped you so much? Was there any other feelings that you had towards her? Are you only dating her so you could have someone to use for happiness? Think about it, Tendou."</p><p>Yua quickly sat up from the bed and walked out the room, leaving the door open. I had nothing to say, no words. Why was she saying all this stuff towards me? Why was it necessary? Was I only dating y/n cause she was kind towards me? Do I actually love her or am I just telling myself that? Am I using her for my own good?</p><p>I shook my head to try and stop those negative thoughts from crowding my brain. I do love y/n, I do. She's the light of my life. An angel. What was Yua even talking about. Next time y/n visits I need to tell her about Yua and her weird questions. </p><p>Now I'm starting to doubt myself. Thinking back to everything that happened while I met y/n, I did nothing but cause her trouble. The fights with Akira, the outbursts of anger, my friends, the drugs, everything. Am I good person to y/n? Do I deserve her? Why am I sad? Why am I thinking like this?</p><p>"Stop, Tendou." I quietly mumbled to myself. Without noticing, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. And they kept coming, and coming. Why was I crying? "Stop, stop." I spoke while wiping away the tears as fast as I could. I don't like this. I don't like how quickly Yua got into my head. Why did she say those things? </p><p>I know that I'm in here for recovery, so why is she mentioning my relationship. I cleared my throat and tried to hide the fact I was crying. I'm confused with myself now. I feel conflicted, but at the same time I know what I feel towards y/n. She's cares for me no matter what. She's honest with me and tells me everything. She's always what I needed in life.</p><p>"Woo!" The others shouted from the room as they sang for karaoke night. I let out a loud sigh, looking back at y/n's smiling face in the picture. That's when I concluded my feelings for her were true. Everything I said to her was true. Every kiss, every I love you, every hug, every tear I shed for her was true. I just wanna be back home with my baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 23 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, how's Tendou doing?" Sango asked, leaning back in the cafe chair while taking a sip of the coffee she ordered. "He's doing okay, but I don't like that Yua girl." You scrunched up your face in disgust and looked down at your hot chocolate that you ordered, the steam rising into the air and disappearing ï front of you. "Yua, Yua, Yua...," Sango looked around trying to remember who you were talking about, "oh! That girl we saw when we dropped him off, right?" </p><p>You nodded at her, a worried sight leaving your lips right before you took a sip of the hot chocolate. You slowly drank it, making sure not to burn your tongue and lips. "What's the matter with her?" Sango raised a brow at you, folding one leg across the other as she wait for your answer. "She's weird, like really weird."</p><p>"Weird? In what way? Like personality? How she dresses? The way she laughs? I'm confused." Sango tilted her head at you. "No, no not any of that. When I went to go visit Tendou, me and her had a short moment together and she asked me," you took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down, "she asked me if getting with Tendou while he was an addict was a good thing. She said we moved too fast."</p><p>Sango widened her eyes and raised her brows in disbelief at what she just hear leave your mouth. "Are you fucking serious?" She leaned over the table, getting closer towards you. She was invested in more of what happened between you and Yua and what her deal was with you and Tendou's relationship. "Yes I'm serious. Before I could say anything Tendou came in the room." </p><p>Sango hummed in response, leaning back in her chair once more and folding her arms across her chest. She was confused on why Yua would ask things about your relationship when Tendou was only in there to over come his addiction with drugs. "Did Tendou say anything about her?" </p><p>"He said that they were friends, but she hasn't asked him any questions about our relationship yet." You bit the inside of your cheek out of frustration. You didn't have a good feelings about Yua at all. At first, she seemed like a nice person that worked in the rehab and helped people overcome their addictions, but the way she's getting in your business does not feel right. </p><p>And the fact her and Tendou are close friends, but he isn't friends with anyone else is weird to you. It's important that people build relationships in a rehab home, but how come Yua is Tendou's only friend. Your foot nervously tapped on the ground as you kept thinking over the situation. You didn't want anything to happen to him. You didn't want Yua to interfere with your relationship. Her only job was to help Tendou along with the other people in the rehab center.</p><p>"Do you think she's trying to do something to Tendou?" Sango asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hand while she stared at you with a worried expression. You looked around the cafe not really sure on what to say or even think. We're you just over thinking it. "I don't know. Maybe?" You said, speaking in a low voice.</p><p>Your mind was racing with millions of outcomes that could happen if Yua was trying to manipulate Tendou and get more information out of him. "When's the next time you visit him?" Sango asked. "Oh god, I think in like another 2 weeks."</p><p>"So the next time you seem him it's all almost be a month since the last time. That's a lot." Sango scoffed, picking up her cup of coffee and drinking from it. "Trust me I know, but he's in the ninety day program because of how serious his addiction is." You informed her. </p><p>"So it'll be a month in two weeks since he's been in there the next time you see him, right?" Sango tried to figure out, piecing the weeks together. "Yeah, something around there," you sighed, "I'm gonna try and visit him sooner. I don't have a good feeling, you know? Am I being too overprotective?" You squinted your eyes as Sango, making sure you weren't acting crazy.</p><p>"Definitely not. You have every right to worry about him, especially in the state he's in. He was a drug addict, he had a fragile mind and he probably still does, you know that. If Yua is experienced in helping rehab patients and getting to know them, then she most likely knows some patients are weak minded because of the drugs. She could probably even manipulate Tendou if she wanted to."</p><p>You nodded your head in agreement, taking in every word that came out of Sango's mouth. "You're right. If she gets to know him well enough, she could do that. Three months is enough time for her to get close to him since she's there every single day helping people." You ran your hands down your face, stressed about this whole entire thing. </p><p>"Exactly. So, call them up and ask if you can visit anytime earlier then when you are scheduled. Lie to them and say you have somewhere important to be so you can't come in on your scheduled time." Sango suggested. "I'll do it today."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 24 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You unlocked your apartment door after spending the whole day with Sango. It was nice to finally get out and socialize with her after being busy with work and always worried about Tendou. You were still worried about him though. The conversation you and Sango had in the cafe earlier made you even more suspicious of Yua and her actions. </p><p>In two more weeks you were scheduled to see Tendou again, but like Sango suggested, you could try and lie in order to see him sooner. It was bad to lie but you really didn't care right now, especially when it came to Tendou and his health. </p><p>You stepped into the apartment, taking your shoes off and closing the door behind you, making sure to lock it. You were hoping it wasn't too late to call the rehab center and talk to them, if it was you had to call them first thing tomorrow morning. A sight fell past your lips while you slipped your jacket off and threw your keys on the small table beside you.</p><p>For some reason, a part of you felt nervous to call them. What exactly were you gonna use as an excuse? You couldn't say someone died or anything super serious. Maybe you'll say you have work all week and doctors appointment that you need to show up to. If you made it believe enough, you were hoping you'd see Tendou in a few days or at least next week.</p><p>Waiting two more weeks to see him woukd just irk your nerves even more than they already were. Walking into the kitchen, you pulled your phone from your back pocket and leaned against the counter while scrolling through your contacts to find the rehab centers number. </p><p>Seeing the name of rehab center pop up, your thumb hovered over it. Why were you hesitating? Why were you scared? Was Yua going to pick up? If she was the one to pick up, she might say something stupid just so you won't be able to see Tendou. If she was truly trying to come in between you guys, she would try her hardest to stop you from seeing him as much. </p><p>You placed your phone down on the counter and took a deep breath. Why were you so nervous? Was it all the overthinking that worked you up? It shouldn't matter. Tendou was your main focus. All you wanted to do was make sure he was okay and healthy. You steadied your breathing, closing your eyes shut and trying to relax yourself. </p><p>You knew if you didn't do this now that it would keep you up all night, maybe even several nights. What if you don't do it and something bad happens to him? You'd feel guilty, at fault for whatever happens to him. You had to do it. You picked the phone back up and quickly clicked on the number before you let yourself hesitate again.</p><p>You put the phone up to your ear, biting at your nail as the phone rang on the other line. You clenched your eyes shut as the phone continued to ring. "Pick up, pick up." You mumbled to yourself, your foot repeatedly tapping on the hardwood floors under you. </p><p>Your heart dropped hearing it go to voicemail. Did you call too late? Does the rehab center have a curfew? You had so many questions going through your head at this moment. You hung up the phone and redialed the number again, wishing that someone will pick up this time. </p><p>The phone rang and rang once again. It felt like you were waiting an eternity until the ringing went dead silent. "Hi, this is Yua speaking." Her voice came through the phone. You closed your eyes in disbelief. Of course she would be the one to pick up the phone. "Hi Yua, it's y/n."</p><p>"Ah, y/n. What were you calling about?" She said in a giddy voice. "I was wondering if I could reschedule my time to see Tendou. I'm gonna be busy the day I'm supposed to see him." You cleared your throat, rubbing the back of your neck. "Let me see if we have anything open," she went silent for a minute as you could hear the movement of papers within the background and slight talking, "we have Wednesday open next week at eleven in the morning. Is that fine?" </p><p>You smiled in relief. It felt like a weight was just lifted off of your shoulders. "Yes, that's perfect." You nodded even though you knew she couldn't see you through the phone. "Alright, I'll see you then. Have a good night." She hung up the phone, the line going dead. You hung up the phone and let out a shaky breath. </p><p>You were surprised she even agreed to let you see him. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. You weren't really sure. You were still extremely suspicious about her. Once you visit Tendou, you're going to ask him about whats been happening since the last time you talked to him. You were hoping nothing bad would come out his mouth.</p><p>You wanted to hear he was doing fine and nothing wrong was going on. Yet, you had this horrible feelings, like a huge pit in your stomach. You didn't want to think negative. Tendou was in rehab and he is doing great at recovering and getting over his addiction. You were clearly happy for him, it's just you didn't see eye to eye with Yua. </p><p>You only spoke with her two times. The first time she just seemed like sweet girl that worked at the rehab center and helped people overcome their addictions, but then she asked that question which just made all your suspicions peak. </p><p>"Calm down, y/n." You spoke to yourself. You knew you were getting yourself worked up again, overthinking about everything. To calm yourself down, you walked down the hall and into the bathroom, running the hot water.</p><p>You looked in the mirror noticing how tired and stressed you were. Dark circles and eye bags present on your face while you stared at yourself. You cupped your hand under the hot water, letting the water fill your hands before you splashed it onto your face. Maybe all you needed was a nice dinner and some sleep to help. "Stop thinking negatively."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 25 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day you were finally able to see Tendou again. You were hoping that everything was okay with him and Yua didn't say anything or acted suspicious towards him. Soon, it would be about two months since Tendou has been in rehab and getting his life together.</p><p>For some reason, everything seemed to be going by super fast. To you it felt like you just dropped him off yesterday and you were saying your goodbyes to him. Maybe everything would go smoothly and he'll be able to come home after his last month is done. You were just hoping.</p><p>Grabbing your phone off the counter, you realized you only had about twenty minutes to catch the train and make it on time in order to see him. Your heart dropped since you usually don't make it on time when it comes catching the train. "Oh god." You panicked, running towards the front door. </p><p>You hurriedly slipped on your shoes, trying to quickly tie them while grabbing your jacket and trying to put it on without losing your balance and falling over. Eventually, everything was set and you were able to head out the door to finally see him.</p><p>With your keys and phone in hand, you walked down the stairs of your apartment and pushed through the door and made your way outside. To your surprise, it was actually somewhat quiet considering it was a work day. Maybe it was because it was still the morning.</p><p>The cool air brushed past your exposed skin as you walked down the street and hurried your way to the train stop. It was somewhat cold out today, but you didn't mind since it wasn't super cold. It was usually the wind that bothered you, especially if it was strong winds.</p><p>You feet carried you as fast as the could while you stared at your phone and checked the time to see you have fifteen minutes to get there. A few cars passed by, and about one person was walking on the other side of the street in the opposite direction. </p><p>Your mind did the usual and began to overthink about everything. How would Tendou act when you got there? Would he be happy to see you earlier than expected? Would everything be the same? Would Yua be weird again? It felt you had to keep an eye out for her every since you visited that day.</p><p>It only made you worry about Tendou more. Within this past few weeks, you don't know what she could have spoken to him about. You don't know what she put into his head. You don't know if she even said a word to him at all. You lowly groaned to yourself as you thought everything over.</p><p>Ten minutes left to catch the train. If you missed it now, you miss your chance to see Tendou. If you do, you'll feel guilt and feel like he isn't in a safe environment unless you talk to him. </p><p>Walking more and more through the city, the trains station came into view. You were just in time. The train was waiting on the tracks as multiple people boarded, one after the other. You grew more nervous, but you couldn't let it overtake you.</p><p>━━━━</p><p>You chin rested in the palm of your hand while staring out the window and watching the city building quickly pass by your eyes. The train was quiet, the only thing making a sound was the train itself as it rode along he tracks. There was the occasional talking between someone and their friends, but mostly everyone on here was set on their own destination and getting to work.</p><p>A stoic expression was set stone on your face as you continued to watch the city below. You slowly started to recognize your surroundings, knowing that you were close to your stop and the rehab center itself. The train was going to stop any minute now.</p><p>The train squeaked as it began slowing down and coming to a stop, the sound ringing in your ears. You slowly lifted your head and looked around you, making sure that you had everything. Eventually, the train came to a stop and allowed you to stand up.</p><p>You walked down the aisle with your hands stuffed into the pocket of your jacket, stepping off onto the stations and making your way down the set of stairs which would lead off onto the street.</p><p>While you walked, the rehab house came into view. Just like the last time, the area was quiet and seemed dead besides the few parked cars on the side of the streets. </p><p>You could feel your heart repeatedly pound in your chest as you grew closer towards the house. Your palms sweating and your breathing becoming heavier as you walked up the small and familiar path you. </p><p>With an exhale, you brought your hand out of your pocket and knocked on the door. You could hear anything on the other side this time. Were they still sleeping? Having lunch time? Breakfast? You were second guessing whether you should have come at this time. Maybe you should haven't lied and kept your regular scheduled time. </p><p>You gulped as the locks on the door began being undone and it slowly opened in front of you. "Ah, y/n. Come in, come in." Yua smiled, opening the door wider and allowing you inside. "Thank you." You smiled and made your way in. "Tendou is actually in his room right now. Come on." </p><p>Yua walked past you and led you down the hall to his room, the door slightly a jar. The light of day peeked into his room through the window. "Tendou," Yua knocked, "you have a visitor." She slightly pushed open the door. Tendou sat there on his bed before his head quickly looked towards you. "Y/n!" He smiled brightly.</p><p>You walked into his room with your arms spread, hugging him tightly. You placed a small kiss on his lips, holding him in your arms. "I missed you." He said in a breathless tone. "I missed you too!" You chuckled. Tendou hugged you tighter, pulling you closer towards him. "Tendou, lunch will be ready in about an hour," Yua informed, "and I'll give you guys your privacy." She nodded and walked out the room.</p><p>"Hey, is that a new bracelet?" Tendou grabbed your wrist and inspected the small threaded bracelet you bought the other day. "It is, I bought it the other day." You smiled. "It's pretty, plus they're my favorite colors, so that means you have great taste in jewelry." He chuckled. "Maybe I'll get you one too, that way we could match." You nudged him. "That would be awesome if you did." He nodded his head at you, placing a small kiss on your cheek. </p><p>"So, how have you been?" You sat down next to Tendou on his small bed. "I've been okay." Tendou gave you a small smile. You could instantly tell something was off. "Tendou, what's wrong?" You furrowed your eyebrows and gently grabbed his face to make him look at you. "Remember the last time you visited and asked me that question about Yua?" </p><p>You nodded your head. Your heart completely sank to your stomach. You knew something wasn't right about her. You knew it. "Tendou tell me." You demanded. He seemed like a nervous wreck. "She asked me questions about our relationship. She said that I was only in a relationship with you because you only helped me. That I was using you, and had no other feelings towards you." He frowned, holding his head down. "Tendou, you and I both know that's not true." You cupped his face.</p><p>"I know, but she got into my head. She made me feel like a bad person." He stared at you with sad eyes. "I've had enough of that bitch." You quickly stood up and began to walk out the room before Tendou grabbed you and held you back. "Don't please, I don't want to get in trouble. I don't know if they'll make me stay in here longer." Tendou pleaded. "I'm just gonna talk to her, okay?" You said in a soft voice.</p><p>His grip around your wrist loosened, allowing you to walk out the room. "Yua?" You called out, walking down the hallway towards the main part of the house. "Y/n, how may I help?" She stood to her feet, walking over to you. "What the hell have you been saying to Tendou? You digging into his head, huh? What the hell is wrong with you?" You stepped up closer to her. "I didn't do anything, what do you mean?"</p><p>"So you're saying he's lying? I want him out of here now! I don trust you with him. I don't like him here." You glared at her. "I can't do that, he has to complete his program here or he could face time in jail. Please understand that I didn't say a word to him about anything. I would never do such a thing." She held up her hands in defense. "I swear to god Yua, you ever say something to get inside of his head again, if you ever lay your hands on him I will make your life a living hell. What is your obsession with us?"</p><p>"I don't know what you're taking about. Please, just try and calm down. I don't want anyone in here to get riled up at such a calm time." She spoke in a calm tone, her demeanor calm and collective. "I'll be staying for the rest of my visit. But as soon as his program is done next month, I want him home. I will be picking him up the same day." You spoke on a stern and demanding voice. "That's totally fine." She nodded her head at you. </p><p>"Just so you know, I believe him over you." You glared at her before turning around and walking away back towards Tendou's room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 26 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month has gone by since your last visit with Tendou. As you suspected, Yua was no good, but she doesn't matter now. Tendou would be let out of rehab in about a week and you couldn't be more excited to finally see him again. It feels like it has been forever, but today you could visit him one last time before he stays for another week and gets released.</p><p>Just as you told Yua the last time, you were picking him up the same day. You didn't want Tendou to stay in that place for any long when Yua was around. You had no trust in her, zero. She's lucky she got off so easily when it came to you. </p><p>As a gift you wanted to buy Tendou matching bracelet, the same one you had dangling around your wrist at this exact moment. You thought it would be a nice tougher right before he was released, almost as a way to remind him that he still has you. "So I was right about her?" Sango asked, looking at the shirts on sale. "Yeah." You nodded.</p><p>Sango decided to bring you to the store in order to buy the bracelet for Tendou and bring you to the rehab center once you both were done doing a little shopping. "She's a total bitch." Sango scoffed, grabbing a shirt off the race and checking the size. "Tell me about it. She was trying to play so innocent, but I knew her little games." You rolled your eyes. </p><p>Sango hummed in response, grabbing another shirt and folding it over her forearm. "How much time until you have to visit again?" She asked, looking at you. "An hour." You looked down at the time displayed on your phone before placing it back in your pocket where you usually keep it. "Okay, good." She slightly laughed, just loud enough for you to hear. </p><p>"I found the bracelet." You showed her, holding it up to her face but not too close. "That's cute." She smiled, her lips curving up and her cheeks becoming more prominent. "Yeah, I told him that I would get him one so we could match." You looked down at the bracelet, inspecting it even though you had the same one on right now. </p><p>"I think I'm ready to check out." Sango let out a soft sigh, looking over the clothes she was holding in her arms, going by them one by one. "Okay, I'll be at checkout." You turned around and began walking towards the register. The store wasn't too busy, only a few people buying some clothes and other things that they most likely wanted and or stuff that caught their eye. </p><p>You reached into your pocket and took out your money as you made your way in front of the register. "Hi, is that all today?" The cashier asked, scanning the bracelet. "Uh, yeah." You nodded. "Okay, well that'll be five hundred Yen." She smiled, placing the bracelet in a petite bag with the stores logo on it. You handed the money to her, taking the bag off of the counter. "Thank you, have a good day." She waved. "Thank you, you too." </p><p>You walked out of the line and waited for Sango to finish with her checking out. You tapped your foot on the ground as the cashier began to bag Sango's newly bought clothes, handing them to her as Sango gave her the desired amount. Sango grabbed the bags and began walking your way, stuffing the extra change in her pocket. "Ready to go see your boyfriend?" Sango teased, pushing your shoulder. "Shush." You laughed.</p><p>━━━━</p><p>Low and quietly music played on the radio as Sango drove through the city. The wheels engine of the car quietly hummed over the music, the tires rolling against the concrete road. Your head rested against the window, rain drops slowly dripping down the window. The rain pattered against the metal of the car, the windshield wipers quietly squeaking as they washed the rain off.</p><p>"Are you nervous?" Sango glanced at you for a quick second before focusing her attention back on the road. "I don't know, I have this bad feeling for some reason." You shifted in your seat and looked at her. You couldn't explain it, but you were worried about Tendou. Maybe it was because you haven't seen him in a while. "I think it's because you're nervous." Sango assured, giving you a small side smile. </p><p>"Yeah, I think so too." You sighed, resting your head on the window again, feeling the cold glass against your warm skin. "We're almost there, like five minutes." Sango informed you. You just hummed, looking at the buildings as you passed by them. </p><p>You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down and get rid of this jittery feeling you had in your chest. Once again, like always, you palms were sweaty and you felt overheated and uncomfortable. This your third and last time visiting him, you just never got used to it.</p><p>As the minutes passed, the drive was silent. You and Sango didn't say a word to each other. She just focused on driving through the rain and you focused on calming yourself down. "What the fuck?" Sango said in a confused tone, slowing the car down. You opened your eyes and sat up straight seeing the flashed red and blue lights of an ambulance, police cars out side. It was all in front of the rehab center. "What the hell is happening?" Sango stopped the car completely.</p><p>Your heart sank as you saw the paramedics walk out, rolling someone out on a stretcher. You heart was beating at a million miles per hour. You felt like you couldn't breathe. You quickly unbuckled you seat belt, opening the car door and stepping out. Your eyes never left the stretcher, you couldn't see who it was. "Y/n, it's pouring!" Sango yelled over the rain. </p><p>As you stared at the stretcher, you heart dropped. You mind blank. Your breath caught in your throat. You caught a glimpse of Tendou's red hair, an oxygen mask covering his face. "Tendou," you quietly breathed out, you eyes widening, "Tendou!" You screamed. Before you could even think you started running towards the house. "Y/n!" Sango screamed, stepping out the car.</p><p>"Tendou! No, no! Tendou! Baby!" You ran through the rain as it soaked your clothes and skin. "Ma'am!" The police officer screamed trying to stop you. You ran and ran, trying to reach him as they hauled him into the ambulance in a hurry. "Ma'am!" The police officer grabbed you as you tried to break through the barrier. "Let me go! That's my boyfriend! Tendou! Tendou!" You cried, your tears blending in with the rain that poured down your face. </p><p>"Y/n!" Sango screamed, running through the rain. "Stop!" You screamed, watching as they shut the doors to the ambulance driving off as the sirens blared over the pouring rain. "Tendou!" You screamed in pain, your chest feeling like it was tightening. "Let go of her you fuckers!" Sango yelled, trying to break free from the other police officer that was holding her back.</p><p>You breath caught in your throat, your mind racing and your heart beating. You looked to your right, seeing multiple police officers walk out Yua, her hands handcuffed behind her back. She looked defeated. She looked lost. She looked guilty. She noticed you, her expression never changing. </p><p> </p><p>As the police officers brought her closer, she fought them back as she tried to speak to you. "I'm sorry for what I did to him, y/n." She spoke before being dragged away. You had no words. You were in complete shock. You couldn't process what was happening right now. What did she do to him? </p><p>It can't be. He can't be.</p><p>"Tendou..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 27 ♱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood in the empty hallway of the hospital, dried tears on your face and a stoic expression. Your heart clenched and your chest tight. You couldnt even understand anything. You couldn't process anything. You felt numb, lost. Hopeless. "Ma'am are you listening?" </p><p>You slowly looked at the doctor. Your eyes puffy and half lidded as newly hot tears streamed down your face without your doing. It was never ending. "I'm sorry." You said in a broken tone. "That's okay. I was saying from what we've been informed by the local police department, Yua Himiko confesses that she," the doctor paused, "she is guilty for the killing of your boyfriend, Tendou Satori. She drugged his drink with high dosages of Alprazolam, or as you know it, Xanax." </p><p>"How long has he been dead?" You choked out, trying to hold back your tears. "He was pronounced dead when he arrived at the hospital. I'm sorry for your loss. You could see him if you like." The doctor grabbed your shoulder, rubbing it gently. You sniffled, letting out a shaky breath as you wiped your eyes. "Yeah I would, I have something give him." You sadly smiled. "You can go in." The doctor pointed to the room behind them, moving out of your way.</p><p>You stood there for a few seconds, bracing yourself before slowly reaching out an unsteady hand at the cold metal doorknob. Your eyes began to cloud as more tears filled them. You held them back, slowly pushing the door open. The quiet atmosphere was deafening, the rain pattering against the window as you quietly closed the door behind, a light click sound as it shut. </p><p>Tendou laid there in the hospital bed, flat on his back, his arms on each side. His eyes closed and his face had no expression. You held back your tears, a lump forming in your throat, making it hard for you to speak. "Hi, Tendou. I came to visit you." You slowly and steadily walked up to the hospital bed.</p><p>You bit your lip, holding back your sons as more tears slipping from your eyes and soaked your cheeks. A part of you felt lost, gone, broken. It felt like you were drowning. "I know you—um," you clecnhed your eyes shut, "I know that you were coming home next week, but I got you a gift." You quickly wiped away your tears, staring down at him. </p><p>"Remember how you said you liked my bracelet? Well, I got you the same one baby. Just like I said I would." You body slight jerked as you sobbed, tears falling onto the bed. You shaky hand reached into your pocket, pulling out the bracelet you bought him. "Look, I got us matching bracelets!" You smiled. </p><p>His body stayed in the same position, his eyes still closed. Your hand hesitantly reached for his which rested beside him. His skin looked more pale, yet it wasn't shining. Your hand grabbed his, you choked back a sob feeling how limp and cold his hands were.  "I'll put it on for you, baby." You said through your tears.</p><p>You carefully wrapped the threaded bracelet around his wrist, tying the bracelet off and making sure it was secure. "See, it's your favorite colors. Now we match." Your hands intertwined with his cold ones, replacing the warm feeling you had.</p><p>You clinged onto him with false hope. Somewhere in the back of your mind you wish this was a bad dream. You wanted to wake up. You wanted Tendou to wake up. The happy feeling you once had in your heart was now dimmed with sadness. You chest had a funny feeling in it. Like you couldn't breath.</p><p>"Tendou, baby, I'm sorry." Your breath hitched as squeezed his hand harder, so hard that your knuckles turned white. "Talk to me please." You begged. You begged even though you knew the reality you were in right now.</p><p>The quietness of the room seeped in all around you, closing in on you like you were trapped. "What am I supposed to do now?" You asked, looking at him, waiting for an answer. "I miss hearing your voice. I miss your goofy laugh. I miss your smile. I miss everything about you."</p><p>You set the blame on yourself. You blamed yourself. If only you did something more to help him. If only you would've have gotten there earlier.</p><p>There was so many things you two wanted to do together. There was so many things Tendou wanted to do. He had a whole life ahead of him. He wanted to travel and stay with you forever. You wanted to hold him forever. What time did you have? It all felt too short. </p><p>"It's not your fault. I'm not angry at you," you whispered to him, clenching your eyes shut and letting the tears drop onto the floor, "I'm sorry."</p><p>You fell to your knees, throwing your arms around his lifeless body and holding onto him with all the strength you had left. "I miss you, Tendou." You sobbed, letting everything go. You emotions flooding out and breaking down the wall that you tried to keep up. "Say it back, please."</p><p>You sobbed harder as you laid your head on his chest. You couldn't hear a heartbeat. It's was like an empty shell. "Wake up." You begged and begged. After everything you two have been through, it couldn't end like this. It couldn't. From the night you met him, to now, none of it felt real. You couldn't accept that he was gone. </p><p>From the start you wanted to protect him. Now, he was killed by the one thing you were protecting him from. How did it all go so wrong? Your tears stained the bed sheets, your arms hugging onto his still body. </p><p>"I love you Tendou."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Eᴘɪʟᴏɢᴜᴇ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two months since the passing of Tendou. You still couldn't wrap your mind around it. You still couldn't think straight. You didn't want to believe he was gone. You needed to get closure on why she did it. Why did Yua kill him? </p><p>On your own accord and time, you decided that talking to Yua was the best suggestion for you. If you wanted to know why she did it, you had to talk to her. </p><p>The guard guided you through the prison walls. The dark and dingy building with small windows and cold air made you feel secluded. "Right this way." The guard said, opening up a door for you.</p><p>A small room wih sectioned off parts, a window displayed in front of each which allowed you to see through the room. "Sit here, she'll be out shortly. The guard had you sit down in a small chair. Only one other person was here in the room with you, already talking to a prisoner. She looked young. Too young to be in here. </p><p>The palm of your hands began to sweat, your nerves leaving you shaken up. The door to the other side of the room, Yua being brought in handcuffs and being guided to sit down. The guard undid the cuffs and stood behind Yua, giving her privacy. </p><p>You both stared at each other for a few seconds before you hand reached for the phone handing beside you on the wall. Yua did the same, placing the phone up to her ear. "Hello, y/n." </p><p>"I'm gonna make this short and simple, don't try and have small talk with me you bitch." You spat, growing angry and disgusted at her. "Alright, what do you want to know?" She shrugged, leaning back in her chair. "Why did you do it?" You immediately asked her, not holding anything back.</p><p>"Because I wanted to see you break. Of course I didn't mean to kill him, but I wanted to do just enough to get him high off his mind. So then, once you came to visit you'd think he relapsed and leave him for good." </p><p>You bit the inside of you cheek, feeling the taste of blood on your tongue as you bit down harder. You grip around the phone tightened while your eyes brimmed with tears. "What is wrong with you?" You genuinely asked. </p><p>"See, Tendou told me that you'd only give him one more chance before you left him and let him live his own life. If you ask me, that's not very girlfriend like of you.  At first I was trying to break you up, trying to manipulate Tendou and have him leave you so he could thrive on his own without you. Do you think he would have truly gotten better if he didn't meet you? He needed to learn on his own." </p><p>You clenched your teeth, the tears that once brimmed your eyes were now staining your cheeks. You stared at her, not saying a word, yet your eyes could speak for you and how angry you were. "Once I knew I couldn't detach him from you, I laced his drink with xanax. I didn't want to kill him, y/n, but I put too much in. I turned myself in once I realized he was barely moving. His pulse was dropping."</p><p>Your face scrunched up in disgust just before you slammed your hands against the window in front of you. "You sick minded bitch! You took his life out of selfishness!" You yelled in anger and sadness. "Alright, that's enough." The guard grabbed you by your arm, pulling you up from the chair. You watched as Yua stood to her feet, the guard grabbing her wrists and wrapping the cuffs around them. You were being dragged out the room with tears in your eyes. </p><p>She took him from you. She took his life away. She took his dreams away. But it was all an accident. You were ruined from the inside out. Your heart in pieces and your mind left blank. If only you could have protected him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>